Una dulce amargura
by rezuri20
Summary: Bonnibel esta condenada ha pagar, su hermano toma malas deciciones y Hunson posee un plan malevolo, como era de esperar, marshal solo quiere que esto acabe y marceline descubre nuevas facetas de ella. ¿que ocurre cuando el matrimonio de marceline y bonnibel tenia que mejorar las cosas pero no lo hace?
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un cuento que es relativamente largo….creo…. bueno está inspirado en la historia "Bitter Sugar" búsquela está bien buena, pero aún no está terminada. u_u**

**En fin espero que les guste, es algo que ha estado en mi cabeza y sé que si no la escribo, no dejare ir esta idea.**

**Los primeros capítulos son medios lentos, y sí después viene algo de lemon, osea sexo o hacer el amor, no sé cómo quieran llamarlo, traté de hacerla más de suspenso que de romance…pero el romanticismo ha consumido mis ideas, espero que revise mi ortografía, se lo agradecería mucho. xD**

**A y los personajes no me perteneces bla bla bla bla….**

El comienzo de la cara feliz

Con un gran suspiro Marceline para al frente de un edificio abandonado, patea una lata, que le llega a un demonio, este al ver quien le había pateado se alega rápidamente, al ver esto Marceline toma otra gran suspiro, y continúa su camino al despacho de su padre.

Aunque todos en la nocheosfera vivian como en una ciudad que un día fue grande y majestuosa, desde la llegada de Huson Abadeer, nunca más fue así, y es él quien vive en un gran edificio, es solo él quien dentro de este algunos lugares aún están en buenas condiciones como su despacho, Marceline odia ir a ese lugar, porque siempre sale con una decisión inmensa sobre sus hombros.

-es mejor que pases, te siento hija mía, que ¿crees que soy un demonio de segunda clase?

Marceline entra volando al despacho y se sienta, o más bien se derrumba en una silla, sopla para quitar un mechón de su cara y mira a su padre sin mencionar ninguna palabra.

-no me mires así, ni sabes a qué te llame.

-papá la última vez que estuve aquí fue para pedirme un favor, fue el de matar al rey de los vampiros, con esa hacha que me prestaste, puff, créeme que ahora debe ser algo más grande si te has encerrado con ESOS demonios.

Mientras él le lanza una mirada seria, coloca un mapa al frente de la mesa.

-bien, si así lo quieres, sin rodeos, esté es un mapa del nuevo mundo que se está construyendo se llama ahora Ooo.

Al ver la cara de aburrida de Marceline, decide ir al grano.

-vez este reino se llama "dulce reino"—pausa—si está hecho de dulces, pero ya no son esos dulces que te atacaban, ahora estos son, algo así como buenos. El rey de este reino, ayudo a una tal…princesa tortuga a crear su reino de biblioteca, donde dentro de todos los libros, está el inicio de las razas y este rey obtuvo la información de nuestro portal.

-ese portal con que me trajiste acá, ¿no es así? Bien déjame adivinar, él es rosado y es quien vino hace algún tiempo, ¿puede ser que te pidió ayuda para defender su reino o algo así?

- ¡Bingo!, y me interesa que esté rey tenga confianza de nuestra nueva unión, más del papel o de los demonios que suelte en sus tierras, y como sé que quieres volver a la tierra, él y yo hemos hecho un trato ¿quieres adivinar cuál es?- espera un momento mientras Marceline solo lo mira con cara de aburrimiento— tú te casaras con su hermana, siendo así solo un matrimonio de unión y no de reproducir nuevos seres.

- ¡Que! No me pueden hacer eso ¿porque no Marshall? Por lo menos es el hombre.

-Tú sabes que matrimonio del mismo género solo se hace cuando no se quiere reproducir nuevos seres, en este caso él y yo estamos de acuerdo, sería raro demonios con seres dulces. Además creo que esté rey Gumball quiere mandar a vivir a su hermana aquí, así que este es el trató. Tú te casas con esta chica, vives con ella, juras protegerla, hasta que yo realice mis planes con esté rey Gumball y podrás vivir en ese mundo libremente, ¿Qué te parece? O quieres pensarlo Mar Mar.

No le quedaban muchas opciones a Marceline, si ella se arrancaba al otro mundo como trató una vez, su padre la perseguiría y si este trató resulta, ella podrá ir y venir a su antojo, además que es una mujer, quizás solo tenga que soportarla un tiempo.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de mi futura esposa? Por lo menos podría saber algo de ella.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Huson Abadeer le explica su futuro y las cosas que Marceline tendrá que obedecer con ojos cerrados para que el trato funcione.

Mientras tanto en la tierra de Ooo, unos meses antes, una grave explosión por culpa de la dulce princesa, provoco que algunos de los dulces ciudadanos se les fuera su relleno, matándolos, junto con el novio de la princesa. Esta se encerró para crear algo que los volviera a la vida, pero su poca información y conocimiento la limitaban. Por estos errores su hermano pensó que era hora convertirse en rey, pero sobre todo porque su hermana dejo de preocuparse de sus enemigos y estos los estaban conquistando.

Es por esa razón que esa mañana Gumball debía revelarle a su hermana una gran decisión, por el bien de los ciudadanos como para la de su hermana, o él pensaba que así podría hacer lo mejor para su reino, en tiempo de guerra.

Toca la gran puerta del despacho de Gumball y bonnibel entra con su delantal, sus gafas y una cara de muerta viviente.

-Sabes que debes dormir, cada día te veo peor hermana.

-Mira me quitas tiempo valioso, asique terminemos pronto, me acaban de informar de unos problemas con la policía Banana.

-Esté reino es todo para nosotros, pero debes conocer más tus limitaciones hermana.

Al mirar a su hermana, se levantó y tomo un libro de la estantería se lo entrego en las manos, Bonnibel mira el título, no tan extraño para ella, "La Nocheosfera", solo se habían tardado uno dos años en leer las literaturas que encierran todo Ooo, pero más información de que es solo un mito urbano no le había llegado a las manos.

-No te había entregado este libro por las razones que hemos pasado hace algunos meses, si bien después podrás leer, existe un portal que conecta ese mundo con nosotros—al ver que su hermana iba a hablar este la interrumpió—sí, es otro objeto para viajar por dimensiones, pero a esté mundo se puede llegar por un antiguo ritual, el cual para mi punto de vista es bien infantil.

-Al punto Gumball, creo que ya sé dónde vas, conozco las historias de la temida nocheosfera

-No te asustes y solo escucha. Yo fui a ese lugar, conocí el rey de esa zona, el señor del mal, mejor llamado chupa almas o Hunson Abadeer, él es eterno por un collar mágico, pero algo más importante es que él ya nos conocía, o tenía una idea, de que después de la guerra había nuevos reinos.

Gumball espero que su hermana colocara una expresión de horror, meditara un rato. Este se volvió a levantar, pero esta vez trajo unos papeles, y continúo.

-Creé un trato con él Bonnibel, un trato que nos ayudara, ya tome las medidas necesarias para que este Huson, no nos haga problemas, y como los dos sabemos, haríamos cualquier cosa para proteger a los dulces ciudadanos, quiero colocar villas expandir nuestro reino, pero no podremos si siempre nos invaden. Nuestros poderes le limitan a que somos habitantes de paz, y eso Bonnibel no puedes negarme.

-Nosotros podemos defendernos solos Gumball, debes poner más fe en la guardia banana y los ciudadanos, pero sobre todo en mis experimentos.

- ¿Es entonces por eso que tuvimos que abrir un cementerio?

Esto fue un golpe bajo para Bonnibel, quien no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas.

-Es por eso que aunque Hunson tenga una hija y un hijo, aremos para cerrar el pacto, una unión y no para reproducir nuevos seres—al ver que su hermana se preparaba para discutir el continuo— por varias razones debes casarte con su hija Bonnibel, yo sé que ya las estás pensando, y sí es porque no podemos reproducimos con esos seres, pero sobre todo es que él nos mandara demonios que le obedecerán hasta perder sus vidas, mientras que nosotros solo le podemos ofrecer lealtad y otros productos, que mejor manera que la princesa se case. Debes hacer esto por el reino, tenemos grandes responsabilidades que traen grandes sacrificios.

Un repentino silencio invadió la habitación. Bonnibel pensaba tan rápido como podía, no tenía escapatoria, era la única salida que tenían, se les estaban acabando las opciones, pero de repente le surgió una gran duda.

-Con eso quieres decir que yo debo ir a su mundo, ¿no es así, hermano?

Ese fue el día en que Bonnibel comprendió que no tenía opciones, sus experimentos no estaban resultando y se les acababa el tiempo y sin más remedio tuvo que aceptar.

Quedaron las dos partes en cenar en el dulce reino para confirmar el compromiso, y firmar el pacto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Es corto, pero el próximo tendrá mas dulzor... xD**

Las revelaciones de la cena

Una noche estrellada y asustados ciudadanos, se preparaban para la bienvenida de los futuros aliados del dulce reino. Gumball estaba sentado mirando la pared sin apartar la vista, mientras que menta entraba y le sirve un café, mientras que lo queda mirando.

-Señor, sé que le molestara lo que lo que le voy a decir, pero usted sabe que aún puede arrepentirse.

- No menta, ya no puedo, solo espero que tú seas un fiel mensajero, para no perder el contacto con Bonnibel.

- Por supuesto usted puede confiar en mí.

- Retírate menta quiero estar solo cuando lleguen y quiero que todo esté listo así que hazte cargo de todo, por favor.

- Si rey Gumball.

Mientras mentas se va, se para apoyándose en la puerta, mira el techo y no puede evitar sonreír, pero un ruido lo asusta, el portal estaba abierto y sus nuevos amigos habían llegado.

Marceline estaba vestida con un jeans negros y una polera morada con unos labios rojos destacando, y su padre como siempre ocupaba un terno con su característico collar.

Gumball con su traje formal, se disculpaba por la tardanza de su hermana, mientras que Marceline notaba lo horrible que encontraba el lugar con tanto rosado pero que le provocaba un poco de hambre, no le colocaba mucha atención a Gumball.

Huson por su parte, estaba reprimiendo su deseo de devorar almas y para esto sin más que decir, en un tono que pasaba a lo amenazador declaro.

-Mire señor Gumball, por lo que se, eres un poco mayor que te hermana, quizás, sabrás que así son los joven, mi Marceline solo a amenazas llega a tiempo, ¿asique podemos comenzar la cena?

-En realidad yo con mi hermana físicamente parezco mayor ya que puedo controlar mi apariencia por mi biomasa independiente de los años que tenga, y por supuesto Hunson podemos comenzar a cenar.

Marceline solo se pudo guardar sus palabras, ya que tenía varias preguntas a Gumbal, sobre todo si serian eternos como ella. Aunque se le olvidaron todas, después que llego la cena y su aburrimiento alcanzo el tope de su paciencia, se maldecía por haberle dicho a Marshall que no era necesario que viniera ella podía sola, por lo menos él siempre fue mejor en esto de las relaciones.

Mientras cenaban algo interrumpió bruscamente, el sonido de la puerta resonó en los oídos de Marceline, y se impresiono de una mujer con tés rosada que entro a la habitación con un vestido blanco y con el pelo tomado, con cara de molesta. Todos se detuvieron mirando sorprendidos las palabras que continuarían.

-Disculpen mi demora pero mi sirviente me aviso tarde de que habían llegado. Mi nombre es dulce princesa, es un gusto conocerlos.

Hunson le sonríe y Marceline no puede evitar abrir la boca por un momento, a diferencia de su hermano esta chica poseía más actitud, y era tan hermosa que le tomo un poco de tiempo para observarla de pie a cabeza.

-Bueno un gusto dulce princesa, ella es mi hija y tu futura esposa, Marceline.

Bonnibel le sonrió le dio la mano y se sentó. Se veía que estaba cansada, pero sobre todo que no estaba del mejor humor posible.

A la mitad de la cena Bonnibel pidió permiso para ir al baño, Marceline no la dejaba de mirar, tenía miles de pregunta en su mente, sobre todo se preguntaba si ella estaba de acuerdo con está situación, su padre no le quiso contar todos sus planes, pero lo que más le intriga saber la verdadera razón por la que esta chica tenía que ir a la nocheosfera a vivir, su padre le explico lo mismo que los otros, por los demonios, pero ella sabía que era para que no se arrancará si la dejaba libre en la tierra, algo que deseaba más que nada era su libertad, realmente no le interesaba ser reina o princesa de algo, pero lo era, y era algo que como su eternidad, no podía evitar.

Gumball fue quien comenzó diciendo que se trasladaran a su despacho, iba a ir a buscar a Bonnibel pero Hunson decidió que ellas hablaran solas y que Marceline fuera a buscarla, esté ya estaba sudando, quería irse luego, o no se controlaría. Marceline sabía esto, pero ignoro todo, y con ayuda de su olfato fue a buscarla, los dejó hablando solo, voló lo más rápido que pudo y encontró a Bonnibel en el balcón.

Marceline se acerca, no sabía si interrumpir su meditación o dejar que se diera cuenta sola. Pero algo la empujo a quedar al lado de ella.

-no tienes que fingir que esto te agrada—Marceline deja de volar y queda al lado de ella, se notaba a simple vista que Marceline era un poco más alta.

Bonnibel se sorprende pero vuelve a mirar a la luna—leí en un libro que tú padre cuando heredo el "negocio familiar" la nocheosfera, cayó en un agujero sin fondo—esto lo declaro fríamente y sin pelos en la lengua.

-veo que no eres nada cohibida, algo así, mi papá lo heredo muy joven, el realmente nunca quiso, y tu porque siendo una princesa tan rosa y…esas cosas…¿Por qué aceptaste? Sabiendo que vivirás en un mundo de terror…

-¿Crees que porque me visto de rosa no se me cuidarme sola?

-quizás de un chocolate caliente te puedas cuidar, pero…¿de un demonio como yo?—Marceline poco a poco se trasformó en un demonio acercándose más a la dulce princesa, pero ella no se alejó solo la miro, extrañamente su cara se puso de un rojo intenso y no la dejaba de mirar a los ojos, tragando fuertemente. ¿Esto le gustaba? Que este demonio pudiera dominarla ¿debe ser una cruel broma del destino? ¿o se estaba volviendo completamente loca?

Solo ella, la reina de los vampiros pudo percibir que el olor de esta dulce princesa que está subiendo, ella se acercó sin perder la batalla de las miradas, se acercó hasta el punto de sentir su respiración.

-que…es lo que...estás…- son las únicas palabras que pudo lograr decir Bonnibel, colocándose cada vez más roja.

Marceline se aleja y sonríe – lo que ocurre princesa es que…

Pero ambas se dieron vuelta por un grito, un gran estruendo, y solo pudieron reaccionar cuando escucharon a un ciudadano pedir ayuda.

-mierda, no se pudo controlar- y salió volando, mientras que Bonnibel no reaccionó, solo reaccionó cuando escucho los gritos de su hermano.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, solo para encontrarse a Hunson gigante devorando gente o más bien sus almas, justo dentro del castillo a los dulces ciudadanos que habían ayudado en la cena. Marceline se trasforma en un gran demonio, dibuja la cara feliz en los pies de su padre, mientras que Hunson tenía a Gumball en su mano y le estaba absorbiendo el alma, Marceline patea el brazo de su padre y recita el conjuro, este se va a la nocheosferca, dejando a los demás con caras de terror.

-¡y las almas de mis habitantes Marceline!—grita Bonnibel, mientras que Marceline deja a su hermano inconsciente a sus pies.

-hablare con él para que las devuelva, dile a tu hermano que después de la boda firmamos los papales, ¡Glob mujer siempre eres así de mandona?—le da la espalda y dibuja la cara feliz—espero por lo menos que sepas cocinar o algo así—y lanza una carcajada, recita el conjuro y se marcha.

Bonnibel quedo literalmente sin palabras en la boca, no sabía cómo esta chica se toma esto a la ligera ¿se tomara todo a la ligera?, ¿las almas de sus ciudadanos volverán? Y mientras se preguntaba todo esto, Gumball vuelve en sí, quedando ellos solo, con cuerpos de los dulces vagando como zombis sin sus almas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aun no puedo decir cuando van hacer los días en que suba capítulos, por la simple razón que igual trabajo, si en vacaciones u_u, así que solo pido paciencia.**

**ah, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan para continuar, aunque le quedan como unos 10 capítulos ha está historia. xD**

**saludos, revise mi...todo de escritura, saludos.**

El comienzo de un pacto: "La Boda"

-Cabezas de dragón! cabezas de dragón, como aperitivo!—

-acá! Una, no, dos!—gripo un demonio al medio de la multitud.

Si, hoy era el gran día, un día donde todos los demonios de la nocheosfera se habían reunido, estaban muy emocionados, estaban en lo que antes había sido un estadio, al medio todo estaba decorado con rojo y morado con tonos negros, al medio del escenario se encontraba un altar de oro con un demonio con un libro, que aparentemente poseía una estrella de seis puntas, claro está que para los demonios de la nocheosfera estos rituales no eran muy comunes, probablemente por esto estaban tan emocionados que su princesa y reina de los vampiros se encontraba en una unión para toda su eternidad, el matrimonio.

Pero de toda la multitud habías un grupo de personas que no estaban tan emocionadas, dentro de estás, estaba Bonnibel.

No puedo creer que me casare, me casare con una mujer, con un demonio, probablemente estoy pagando por lo que he hecho, por lo menos Marceline no se ve como algún ser horrible - estos eran los pensamientos de la dulce princesa mientras unas damas de compañía la arreglaban para la boda. Arcoíris la miraba con tristeza y con horror la vista de tantos demonios celebrando-

-no te preocupes señora, estaré bien, creo que de igual forma ya no tengo opción- dice Bonnibel para calmar a su amiga, aunque ni ella misma se cree sus palabras.

-no podré venir a verte, ¿eso ya lo confirmaste?, ¿preguntaste porque?— responde arcoíris acercándose y colocando un ramo de flores de dulce en sus manos.

-ese Hunson, no quiere, me afirmo que la razón es simple, para que no se arranquen demonios, y ya vimos que ni él se controla mucho.—toma una gran respiración, viendo a su amiga no se conforma—desde que se hiso público este compromiso nos dejaron de invadir, fue tan asertivo lo que ha hecho mi hermano, que hasta me siento culpable de dudar de él. Pero no me puedo quitarme de la cabeza que hay algo muy mal en todo este asunto—Bonnibell fue interrumpida por una demonio volando que le anuncio que ya estaba todo listo.

Ella no había visto a Marceline, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que ella eligió su vestido y lo demás, en el dulce reino, cuando llego con su hermano los habían presentado pero no había visto ni a Hunson, supuestamente ahora menta con Gumball estaban hablando con el mientras ella se preparaba, aparentemente lo que pensaba Bonnibel que desean que esto se acabe pronto.

Al salir muchos demonios le aplaudieron, vio que su hermano estaba en el escenario, al frente de él estaba Hunson y al lado de él, estaba un muchacho, con terno negro levitando un poco, el miraba hacia el lado derecho de ella, Bonni pensó asertivamente que él era el hermano de Marceline y que él veía a su hermana caminar.

Bonni no quiso mirar a su lado derecho porque sabía que venía Marceline, aunque no sabía porque estaba muy nerviosa, pero no estaba asustada, algo tenia está mujer que la calmaba y la hacía sentirse segura, y se maldecía por esos sentimientos. Subió al escenario y se colocó al lado del altar, al ver a Marceline se maldijo por llevar un vestido blanco muy simple con decorativos de dulce mientras que tenía el pelo tomado y flores de dulce, sin embargo, Marceline llevaba un vestido rojo, con gran escote, botas negras con decorativos, el pelo tomado dejando dos mechones sueltos y aros de forma de truenos, y obviamente maquillada. Se veía que tampoco le importaba mucho el atuendo pero igualmente se veía espectacular. Dejo de volar, quedando cara a cara bon Bonnibel.

El "pastor" comenzó la ceremonia, algo que le habían dicho a Bonnibel que cuando le preguntaran algo digiera "sive" que era si, en latín, ya que toda la ceremonia seria en ese idioma, asique no se sorprendió cuando el pastor la miro con esos ojos amarillos horribles, ella respondía tomando lo poco de seguridad que podían sus nervios.

-sive—y sonrió, dejando a la luz que esta princesa podía ser rosa, pero poseía una gran seguridad. Mientras que el pastor le pregunto lo mismo a Marceline.

Marceline estaba pensando en cuanto tiempo tardaría esto, y de repensé escucho a su hermano riéndose bien despacio, ella le lanza una mirada de odio, él se le acerca al oído y le susurra.

-sabes tú futura mujer, igual esta para chuparse los dedos, literalmente claro, se te viene una noche muy acaramelada hermanita—

Lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Bonni le respondía al pastor, y éste le preguntara Marceline, mientras que está con un tono que se escuchó solo a los que estaban en el escenario

-NO!- Marceline se maldijo, colocándose roja—a lo siento, ecce ego consentio.

El pastor toma la mano de las dos mujeres y les ata una cadena, aparentemente de plata, mientras que menta le entrega a Bonni un anillo de color dorado con una perla, muy parecida como la de su corona y se la coloca, mientras que Marshall le pasa un anillo como el color del diamante de Hunson, Bonnibel no puedo ocultar su cara de horror. El pastor termina la ceremonia y Marceline con Bonnibel, levantan las manos y toda nocheosfera grita de alegría.

Ahora quedaba lo último de esta velada, la comida para festejar esta unión, pero Bonnibel no se sorprendió a lo que venía, y era que en este reino tan rojo y lleno de demonios, las comidas eran tan variadas de asquerosidades que solo le provocaba vomitar.

Era una mesa larga donde al medio estaba ella con Marceline. Marceline le toco la parte más difícil de la noche, presentar a su hermano.

-bueno, él es mi hermano, no sé si es mayor o yo soy mayor, nuestro padre nunca nos ha dicho, y si él también es vampiro—Marceline menciona esto, mientras que su hermano estaba al lado de ella, al otro lado estaba Bonnibel y su hermano.

-si ya nos presentaron, créeme que no lo olvidare, si me disculpan tengo que ir al baño- Gumball menciona esto con tono bien molesto, y se levanta. Bonnibel no le deja de sonreír a Marshall, pero no puede evitar preguntar.

-¿paso algo que mi hermano está tan molesto?—

- solo que es un débil niño rosa, nada de qué preocuparte bon bon—Marshall le contesta con toda seguridad sin dejar de mirar a Bonnibell.

-calmado chico sexy—Marceline menciona esto alejando a su hermano con un brazo, aparentemente Marshall sin querer casi la aplastaba—la princesa tiene razón, ¿Qué ocurrió con el niño caramelo?

-woooo, porque tan celosa hermanita, mira no lo sé, ¿porque mejor no comemos?

Fue un gesto tan automático que Marceline y Bonnibel se miraran con curiosidad. Bonnibel hubiera preguntado más allá pero, Hunson se encargó de desviar el tema.

-Bonnibel, como sabes dormirás con Marceline, espero que encuentres un pasatiempo, o algo que nos puedas ayudar, aunque ya verás que Marceline no hace mucho, sin mencionar a este otro—Marceline y Marshall lo miraban con odio. Pero bonnibel quien le sonrió, coloco la mano arriba de Marceline y pronuncio.

-no te preocupes nuevo suegro, ya encontrare algo donde pueda ser útil, o más útil a lo que acabo de hacer hoy.

Con esto fue el único encuentro fuerte de la noche, al terminar la celebración Gumball se fue, pero solo fue cuando arcoíris se despidió que Bonnibel no pudo evitar que la tristeza se le cayera encima.

-Marceline podrías presentarme tu cuarto, créeme que estoy muy cansada—menciono Bonnibel sin ni siquiera mirar a Marceline.

- wuau, no pensé que fueras tan rápida niña caramelo- menciona Marshall en forma de risa, pero Marceline se dio cuenta que este comentario estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

-claro princesa, sígueme—menciona Marceline y se da vuelta, caminando y lentamente se van.

-podrías llevarla en brazos ¿no?, recuerda que es tu mujer ahora, jajaja- menciona Marshall y se va volando, dejando a una enojada Marceline.

Mientras que en la habitación las cosas se vieron un poco complicadas.

-no puedo creer, que esto éste tan desordenado, Marceline alguna vez limpias, o por lo menos pisas el suelo—declara Bonnibel, a la cual monetariamente su tristeza fue remplazada por el asombro del desorden de esta chica. Su estadía en este lugar podría ser en dos formas; ceder y vivir en una habitación donde se nota que Marceline vuela, porque todo estaba tirado en el piso, o las cosas tendrían que cambiar y tener mano firme, claramente esta dulce princesa no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Está demás decir que en un edificio gigante la pieza de Marceline era enorme, exactamente era un piso del edificio es decir que más que una pieza, parecía su propia casa, con cocina, baño, y tres piezas. Adornada con cuadros y artefactos de la guerra de los champiñones, o el mismo lugar, pero eso no era lo importante. Lo importante era que como Marceline flotaba todo el tiempo y su equipo de música estaban en otra habitación, donde era la única pieza limpia, ella tenía todo lo que comía o lo que bestia por el suelo. Unos demonios estaban encargados de limpiar, pero Marceline no confiaba en ellos, y ella se las arreglaba sola.

-emm, esto posee una simple explicación, princesa, mira como me iba a casar he salido mucho y ¡hey no toques eso!- Marceline vuela rápidamente donde Bonnibel había tomado unas ropas interiores.

-mira Marceline no pienso dormir en este, como podría decirlo sin ofender, basurero…- y mira con infinito odio a la que actualmente era su recién esposa.

-jajajaja, mira princesa este basurero, es actualmente nuestro basurero, y si no te gusta puedes ir a dormir, mmmm, déjame pensar, afuera en la calle. Quizás unos demonios te hagan reina de la limpieza—Marceline se acerca más a la enojada bonnibel y apoya sus dos pies en el suelo.

-probablemente ellos tengan mejores modales que tú, oh reina de los vampiros—Bonnibel le hace una burlona reverencia—oh, ¿ahora tendré que obedecer a la reina que no reina nada y que al parecer su padre la tiene catalogada como una inepta?

Pero esto fue mucho, paso la raya de tolerancia de Marceline, y esta no iba dejar que sus dos lagrimas que se estaban apareciendo salieran.

-bien princesa, ¿te gusta ordenar? ¿te gusta estar sola? ¿no?, bueno tendrás que quedarte aquí tú y tu idioteses, porque por mí prefiero estar en un lugar con gente, ¡que por lo menos pregunta antes de dar unas malditas acusaciones!

Declara esto gritando y deja el lugar, dejando a una princesa al borde de las lágrimas. Bonnibel se había quedado sola, en un lugar extraño, sin nada más que hacer que la limpieza. Si había caído bajo.

Pero este era el comienzo de una tortuosa pero apasionada relación, que aunque estas dos jóvenes no supieran, hay algo que nadie planeo en estos grandes planes de conquista y de lucha de poderes. Que estas dos chicas van a vivir juntar, probablemente o se mataran una a la otra, o quizás nos van a sorprender.


	4. Chapter 4

**bueno antes de todo, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, espero que sea un mejor año para todos, con muchos nuevos fic, jajaja**

**dos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y he estado pensando de que participación podría darle a Marshall y Gumball, quizás pueda darme ideas...**

**bueno no es un capitulo muy largo, pero prometo publicar otro muy pronto... ****  
**

Compromiso es igual a dolores de cabeza

Esto solo me pasa por no ser más fuerte que él. Esto me pasa por tenerlo a él, si tan solo me dejara libre, o que me diera más espacio, no tendría que soportar esto, ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué?- estos eran los pensamientos de una molesta Marceline, al ver como la princesa Bonnibel decoraba su habitación, colocando unos moños, cerrando las ventanas, cambiando alfombras y otras cosas.

Marceline se maldecía por tener aún algo de piedad en ella. Solo por la culpa de su padre. Bueno después de la discusión del día de su boda Marceline fue donde su hermano quien le dijo, increíblemente unas potentes palabras.

-mira tú y yo sabemos lo que estar solo en un mundo extraño, sabes que es también tener a una persona que nos dio felicidad. ¿Tú crees que en este mundo, una niña rosa como esa tiene algo o alguien? Podrías por lo menos ser amable, piensa que la culpa tiene nuestro padre, no ella—declaro Marshall mientras tocaba su guitarra. Y sí, Marceline después de meditar tuvo que disculparse con Bonnibel y le ofreció, que si sentía mejor hiciera algunos cambios.

Hunson, después de firmar el acuerdo, impuso distintas normas a la Dulce Princesa, las cuales ni Gumball conocía, y ya no solo era el hecho de que Bonnibel no podrá volver y que nadie podrá visitarla, a pesar de todas las partes que insistieron que está era una medida muy rígida, solo podrá recibir una vez al mes a menta para noticias y cosas variadas. No podría traerse sus cosas de ciencia ya que Hunson lo encontraba peligroso, y fue esta norma la cual hiso derrumbar a Bonnibel. En la conferencia ella ordeno que se les diera por escrita las normas y abandono la habitación. Marceline por su parte también poseía norma que le impuso su padre, pero apiadarse de la chica que de un día para otro lo perdió todo, no pudo evitar que ella por lo menos en su nueva habitación, es decir la habitación de Marceline, la decorara a su gusto, pero al ver su pieza tan rosada, ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

-sabes aquí vivimos dos…y que mi cama este tan rosa, me hace pensar que estas aquí sola- declara Marceline comiendo una manzana.

-primero, podrías comer conmigo, ya que veo que comes cuando te da hambre y no posees horarios de comida, y dos estoy terminando de arreglar, deberías ver cómo me quedo tu habitación de música—cuando Bonnibel distraídamente menciono esto no pudo ver la cara de horror de Marceline quien inmediatamente fue volando a ver sus amados instrumentos.

-woo princesa redecoraste y cambiaste el orden, ¿Cómo lo hiciste tan rápido?—Marceline quedo sorprendida, sus artefactos tenía un nuevo orden y sus telas de mostros y sus lámparas iluminadas rojas y amarillas, le daban a la habitación un aire de rock.

-bueno dentro de todas, está era las mas ordenada…bueno, tu dejaste que tuviera mi espacio ahora este es solo tuyo. Sabes Marceline tengo hambre pero no de cabezas de algo o tripas de otras cosas, porque ¿tu comes fideos?, ¿o cosas así?

-la verdad que no hay mucho aquí pero, déjame pensar—queda tocando una guitarra mientras flota con una sonrisa –podríamos ir a la cocina principal a ver qué hay de comida, quizás hay papas fritas, no sé—al terminar de ordenar fueron rápidamente a la cocina.

Encontraron unos alimentos, comenzaron a hablar y hablar, no sé dieron cuenta del tiempo hasta Marshall apareció.

-sabes Marceline deberíamos ir a presentar a bon bon a los de la banda, así Bonnibel conoce más gente- Marshall se coloca al lado de ellas.

-creo que esa no es decisión mía, es de bonni, ¿tú que piensas?—Marceline y Marshall miran a bonni, pero esta entre que come unos fideos lo piensa un momento

-creo que me sentiría más cómoda acostumbrarme a este mundo, ¿Marceline porque no me muestras este mundo?—bonnibel pregunta mientras se limpia la boca, mientras la mira con cara de inocente.

Marceline piensa un momento—sabes si es buena idea, así cuando te presente a los chicos no tendrás tanto miedo.

-wooo, ustedes sí parecen un matrimonio se pelean hasta odiarse y después son un cuento de hadas, jajaja, bueno las dejo para que me hagan un sobrinito—declara esto Marshall pero vuela rápidamente fuera de la cocina por que Marceline le había lanzado la caja de leche.

Marceline un poco molesta mira a bonni—mira si vamos a salir debes arreglarte, y debes seguir solo una orden para que no pase nada malo ¿lo harás?

-creo que no tengo otra salida ¿cuál es?- declara bonnibel, parándose de la mesa.

-simple, debes seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que te diga, si te digo sácate un moco, lo haces—sonríe una maliciosa Marceline.

-¡Marceline! ¡Que repugnante!-

-de acuerdo, vámonos a prepáranos—

Mientras que después en una alta colina, donde se podía ver todo el horrible mundo de la nocheosfera, una princesa escuchaba lo que le mencionaba Marceline.

-y bueno ese es el lugar donde mi padre sentencia a los demonios—indica la vampira sin gran emoción

-¿Por qué han hecho algo?—

-podríamos decir que si, el hecho de vivir, mira quizás en los libros que tienes deberías haber leído que este mundo se maneja del caos, es decir que aquí todo es normal sentenciarlos por el bien del caos—se da vuelta y mira la cara de no entender de la dulce princesa—mira sé que esto es muy diferente a tu mundo, créeme a mí me costó acostumbrarme

-tu viviste en mi mundo, ¿no? Cuanto tiempo fue—bonnibel se acerca, pero ve que este tema había hecho de nuevo colocar triste a Marceline.

-toda mi niñez, pero no hablamos del pasado, ¿ahora dime te gusta este mundo?- Marceline le coloca una gran sonrisa.

-he aprendido muchas cosas que me gustaría escribirlas, pero esto es tan diferente, me gustaría que existiera un lugar tranquilo, donde no exista lava, o demonios que defecan bananas- menciona esto bonnibel y no puede ocultar un gran suspiro- este caos hace que me sienta bacía, desde que llegue aquí, no he parado de sentir emociones, no solo tristes- mira a Marceline tratando de reír pero su compañera no se ríe, solo trata de escuchar- claramente estoy aquí por mi pueblo y aunque are cualquier cosa por ellos, estar lejos del mundo al cual pertenesco me hace sentir que estoy sola, tengo un vació que este paisaje solo me hace sentirme identificada, realmente este es el mundo del caos.

Fue en este momento, el primer momento en que Marceline se dio cuenta que aunque esta niña rosa fuera tan diferente, tenía algo en común, y no es el color o cosas superficiales sino que algo más profundo, desde el día de la cena no se había dado cuenta lo hermosa que es esta mujer.

-sabes Bonni, siento lo mismo que tú, y acabo de darme cuenta- esto lo declara mientras se acerca a bonnibel- que…quizás…si tú y yo estamos juntas podríamos tener un poco de tranquilidad…- sin darse cuenta, se estaban mirando fijamente - podríamos encontrar algo de paz…o algo...más…

Bonnibel había quedado en un trance, pero reacciono cuando sintió que el vampiro se le acertaba mucho, y se alejó hacia atrás.

-pues, claro…emmm digo, tendremos que hacer eso, ahora que tú y yo…bueno tú sabes, jejeje—declaro una asustada Bonnibel, que su sentimientos que la estaban traicionando.

Pero antes que Marceline pudiera responder aparece un demonio gigante que al parecer ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que estaba serca, tratando de comerse a bonnibel, esta huye corriendo y con un gran grito de terror.

-¡no corras o será peor!- grita el vampiro que suspira. Por que como ella misma lo había declarado el mostro persiguió a la dulce princesa, este tenía 4 patas, rojo con dientes enormes y una lengua gigante.

-¡bonni, no corras!—volaba arriba de ella, pero bonni no le hiso caso y callo en un oyó—uff, eres todo un dolor de cabeza, ¡malditasea!

Marceline se trasforma en un gran mostro murciélago, con un golpe sertero alega al mostro, y con una mano toma a una inconsciente princesa, en sus brazos vuela a su habitación.

Mientras bonnibel estaba inconsciente, Marceline la miraba, era extraño, algo estaba cambiando con esta chica, y solo había pasado una semana.

Podría ser que le tengo piedad, no realmente no es eso. Bueno es bonita inteligente, terca, compasiva y bueno, creo que esta chica es distinta, quizás ¿me estará gustando está chica?, no, no creo, puede ser gran amistad. Aunque creo que me encanta este olor a dulce ¿me encanta algo de esta chicha? O por Glob espero que no se al algo más, pero…-estos eran los pensamientos de Marceline al lado de la cama, se acerca, con una mano le toca la mejilla a la niña rosa, no puede evitar estar preocupada, pero lo que no puede evitar y es peligro es inclinarse cada vez más—creo que podría, es solo un beso, para asegurarme ¿no?- y la reina de los vampiros se inclina para dar un suave beso a esta dulce princesa.

Lo que Marceline no supo fue, que durante este breve pero dulce beso, bonnibel abrió sus ojos, no hiso ningún gesto, trato de no cambiar su respiración, pero sobre todo no hiso nada para evitar el beso.

Nadie lo sabe, pero lo que se si se pudo ver, fue que Marceline había respondido su pregunta y Bonnibel tenía cien preguntas más, pero ninguna de las dos cortó el beso. Y así Marceline beso a la princesa, y al ver que esta seguía dormida se fue, a tocar unas nuevas melodías. Mientras que bonnibel solo logro sentarse en la cama tomar sus piernas y sentirse más confundía, solo más extraña en este mundo tan distinto, y lo peor, con estas emociones nuevas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Holas! bueno espero que disfrute la lectura, y bueno nada, espero subir otro para el viernes XD**

**claro revise como escribo y todas todas las fallas, pliss xD**

Nuevos instrumentos nuevos sentimientos

Había pasado casi un mes de aquél incidente, Marceline y Bonnibel estaban evitando el tema de ese día, sobre todo Bonnibel había dejado a un lado el tema de Marceline, había comenzado a escribir diferentes cosas que estaba conociendo de este nuevo lugar, pero sobre todo, dentro las múltiples conversaciones, se dio cuenta que la familia de Marceline eran eternos, pero no era heredado, ya que Marceline se trasformó en un vampiro, siendo así que obtuvo su eternidad. Así Bonni, lo que más deseaba era su laboratorio para poder analizar a Marceline y aprender más de la eternidad.

Mientras que Marceline no había hecho más que darse cuenta que sentía algo por bonnibel, pero dejó que las cosas continuaran su rumbo, salía con ella, le mostraba el lugar, conversaba y le explicaba las normas que los mostros tenían que obedecer, las cosas que ellas tenían que obedecer, lugares donde no debía meterse jamás, los ríos de lava, entre otras cosas. Pero quizás la única conversación interesante desde el incidente, fue el cuestionario de Bonniel.

-Sé que eres un ser muy relajado, diferente a lo mostraban los libros sobre vampiros, incluso más a los de la nocheosfera—toca su libreta de notas en su regazo, bonnibel mira el rio de lava que se colocaba al frente de ella—pero hay cosas que me intrigan Marceline…y bueno sé que te incomodan pero me serviría para una investigación.

-Es raro, no entiendo como eso tan complicado y enredado te…gusta, pero creo que estamos igual que yo con la música, está bien bonnibel puedes preguntarme, pero si hay algo que no puedo responder moveré la cabeza o simplemente ignoraré, ¿de acuerdo?- muestra una leve sonrisa, mientras su paisaje de la nocheosfera las acompañaba.

-Algo que no puedes responder ¿Por qué?- declara bonnibel con cara de molesta

-Vez a esas cosas me refiero, ¿quieres avanzar en la conversación, o te quedaras así?- Marceline menciona en un tono burlón, pero la mira tranquilamente esperando que bonnibel responda.

-está bien, pero anotare todo lo que hablemos—abre sus notas pero se detiene—¿podríamos ir a otro lugar más privado?, realmente me incomoda ese mostro con sus ojos negros—bonnibel ni señala, pero coloco su mirada a un mostro que las estaba mirando, pequeño, rojo, con ojos negros gigantes.

Marceline iba a transformarse en mostro para alejarlo, pero bonni la detuvo, en vez de eso, fueron al edificio, en su habitación, sentadas cómodamente en la cama, Bonnibel pudo realizar sus preguntas.

-bien, hemm, tu no naciste con eternidad, es decir ¿cuándo te mordió un vampiro quedaste de esa edad?

-si, bueno cuando me mordió el rey de los vampiros.

-¿rey? Interesante- anota sin levantar la vista- ¿cómo te trasformaste en la reina de los vampiros?

Mañrceline hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza, bonnibel mejor que quejarse continua con sus preguntas

-siendo un vampiro ¿te puedes seguir reproduciendo?

-con mi hermano sabíamos que no, pero al parecer mi padre dijo que si, no sé en realidad.

-¿Puedes dar eternidad a otra persona sin convertirla?

-puedo hacer que seres vuelvan a la vida, pero no puedo dar eternidad sin ningún sacrificio de vuelta—Marceline mirando y sabiendo la pregunta que venía de vuelta—si puedo dar eternidad solo trasformando en vampiro, aunque papá tiene amigos que la entregan por otros sacrificios

Así miles de preguntas bombardeo Bonnibel, pero Marceline cuando ya estaba muy aburrida comenzó a jugar con está princesa

-entonces ¿tú has trasformado algún ser en vampiro?—pregunta sin levantar la vista de su cuaderno, lo cual no la había levantado ya desde un buen rato.

-solo a mi hermano, y una amiga—respondió está mirándose las uñas.

-¿como vampira te has enamorado? Y ¿ha sido la eternidad una molestia?

-no me he enamorado, asique no sé si la eternidad es una molestia, ¿y tú princesa? Sé que no eres eterna, pero aun así creo que hasta puedes ser mayor que yo, ¿para ti ha sido una molestia?

-la verdad, no me enamoré, pero hace unos meses mi novio murió por una explosión que yo provoqué—dijo bonnibel, levantando la vista de la libreta.

-pero entonces te gustaría enamorarte de alguien que posee eternidad—Marceline declara esto acercándose a bonnibel, quien la miraba fijamente.

-creo que igual que tú, como nunca me ha pasado…pero creo que sería injusto, ya que yo no soy eterna…-menciona esto colocándose cada vez más roja, tomando su libreta contra su pecho, mientras que la reina de los vampiros se le acerca más, a diferencia de su primera vez en el balcón, ahora Marceline no sonreía solo se acerca con cara seria.

-quizás puedas ser eterna, quizás puedas encontrar a alguien que te pase la eternidad…hasta yo podría hacerte una vampira…-termina esto, sin darse cuenta, que sus ojos ya estaban rojos, podía sentir la respiración de la princesa y le coloca una mano sobre el hombro, se podría haber inclinado, o haber mordido, pero esperaba a Bonnibel.

-sabes creo que termine por hoy—dijo rápidamente mientras se levanta de la cama—y creo que deberías comer algo...tus ojos… me están dando miedo—y se coloca a escribir en el escritorio, el cual era solo para ella.

Marceline suspira, mira a Bonnibel y flota hacia la cocina pero en el umbral de la puerta, se da vuelta a mirar a Bonnibel escribiendo. Pensando que estaba arruinando las cosas, pero si sentía una conexión, que esta chica oculta muy bien sus sentimientos, lo sabía y no iba a dudar en sus instintos.

Mientras que en otro escritorio de la nocheosfera, estaba Hunson, escribiendo y colocando timbres, levanta la vista, se acomoda en su silla y mira a su pequeño acompañante.

-es decir Gumball, aun no sospecha nada, me pregunto porque le pondrá tan poca fe a su hermana, está ya se hiso amiga de Marceline y recorre este mundo, es un ser bastante acertado en sus decisiones. Es casi una lástima… Gumball se hubiera casado con Marshall, sería más fácil negociar con esta niña.

-siempre Bonnibel ha sido más inteligente, pero arriesga muchas cosas y no ve las consecuencias, eso la trajo aquí, en primer lugar—habla menta, quien estaba sentado, fumando un cigarro acaramelado.

-nuestro plan va de maravilla, algunos demonios ya tendrán que regresar y Gumball no durara más de este trato, mientras que tú ya sabes que hacer, metita ¿no?

-por supuesto, Bonnibel siempre ha sido ilusa, pero no hay que confiarnos de eso. Pronto estarán todas las piezas donde queremos. Bueno me voy nos vemos a mi visita oficial Hunson.

-adiós amigo mío. Y no te preocupes yo cuidaré de esta chica caramelo.

Al día siguiente Bonnibel se levanta, se viste y esconde sus grandes ojeras atrás de sus gafas, ella no había podido dormir bien, pero no era por su actual investigación, ni tampoco lo tanto que extraña su reino y sus amigos, no era nada de eso, su mayor problema en ese instante era Marceline.

No había dejado de pensar en esos dos últimos momentos en los cuales Marceline le había besado y tratado de besar. Estar ya en esta situación tan extraña, de casarse con un ser de otro mundo, un ser demoniaco, un ser la cual la había tratado tan amablemente, un ser que era una reina, una mujer. Sí era extraño, pero lo que más le extrañaba eran sus sentimientos recíprocos que sentía. Había hebitado el tema, lo había evitado tanto que ahora se le estallaba en su cara, o por lo menos eso sentía.

Bonnibel estaba sentada en su escritorio, haciendo girar un lápiz, Marceline aun dormía flotando sobre la cama, mientras que en un momento a otro un demonio entra en la habitación.

-¡ha llegado menta, el mensajero del otro mundo!- pero se detiene drásticamente, porque a algo que no le gustan los vampiros mañosos es despertar tan abruptamente.

Marceline le lanzo un vaso que tenía cerca, Bonnibel se apresuró a calmarla pero ella solo grito- ¡largo de mi habitación ahora!- el demonio ni dejo pisca de su presencia al instante.

Bonnibel suelta a Marceline, que la tenía abrazada por la espalda y además suelta un gran suspiro- por Glob Marceline, eso me explica porque no has tenido pareja…- se levanta a su escritorio nuevamente

-¿perdón?, te recuerdo que somos tu y yo—se levanta y comienza a buscar prendas de vestir, unos jeans y una polera, y estaba lista para irse, pero mira atrás y se sorprende que bonnibel no se había levantado de su escritorio.

-hemm, bonnibel, ¿estás bien? Te vienen a ver solo una vez al mes, asique quizás debamos ir...-

-ha si claro, lo siento, dame dos minutos—y desaparece de la vista de la vampira, mientras entra al baño, la vampira solo quedo más preocupada.

Un rato más tarde en la oficina de Hunson, estaban Marceline, Bonnibel, Hunson y mentita, le entregaba unas cartas de Gumball, donde Hunson no quiso leer para respetar la supuesta privacidad de Bonni y otros artefactos, como más ropa, perfumes, entre otras.

Una vista de perspectiva de la situación, era menta quien le explicaba la actual situación del reino, una Bonnibel que escuchaba con atención, una Marceline aparentemente aburrida, y Hunson que tenía sus ojos en un papel, no estaba pasando nada hasta que Marceline fue la que impuso tención.

-padre hemos hablado con Bonnibel y me gustaría…nos gustaría, que se trajera algunos artefactos de su mundo.

Todos pararon sus actividades y miraron atónicos a Marceline, hasta Bonnibel, quien se preguntaba cuando habían hablado algo así.

-pero ya hablamos ese tema hija mía, tu sabes lo que puede- pero el viejo padre es interrumpido.

- lo sé, pero créeme, no creo que haga explotar algo o no sé…solo un mes aquí y ya se ha desmayado como cuatro veces, quizás en algo que esté entretenida, como yo lo estoy con mi música, yo cuidaría que no pasaran cosas más…graves- Marceline termino esto casi con un berrinche. Y justo cuando Hunson le iba a responder menta interviene.

-podría traerle algunos implementos para acomodarlos, yo sé señor Hunson, que no pasará nada malo- menta termino y Bonnibel y Marceline no pudieron evitar cruzar miradas y sobretodo con lo que escucharon después.

-está bien, está bien….puede traerse algunos juguetes—no había ninguna sonrisa en su rostro cuando miro a Marceline- pero pase lo que pase, Marceline, ahora eres total mente responsable…- se tira a tras de su silla- valla Bonnibel has hecho que mi chiquitita este madurando, jajajaja, quien lo hubiera pensado.

Marceline ni trato de mirar a Bonnibel, pero bonnibel no podía creerlo, no podía creerlo cuando menta con otros sirvientes le trajeron algunos artefactos que ella solicito, lo único que pudo reaccionar fue sentirse, desde hace un mes, como en el castillo. Se le asignó una habitación en un piso más abajo, y estando llena de tubos de ensayos y otras cosas, dio vueltas con los brazos extendidos muy felices hasta que Marceline apareció en la habitación.

-hola pensé que menta aún no se había ido—Marceline entro en la habitación volando quedándose cerca de Bonnibel.

-ha sido un día muy agitado…y bueno…- mira a Marceline y le toma ambas manos- gracias Marceline, no sabes lo muy feliz que me hace esto.

-jeje ni lo menciones princesa- saca las manos de la princesa, el aura estaba tensa.

Marceline le había solicitado a su padre porque sabía lo aburrida que estaba bonnibel, lo aburrida que estaba de ella.

-solo hice lo que una esposa debe hacer…no es nada—Marceline menciona esto y se da vuelta para irse.

-no soy tonta Marceline, créeme que se lo que está pasando aquí…y bueno yo tenía que hablarte de algo- bonni se quita las gafas y con un gesto en la mano le indica que baje al piso con ella—mira esto…yo te estado evitando, y bueno…¿te a cuerdas la primera vez que quede inconsciente? Cuando no te hice caso…

-si…difícil olvidarlo- espera un poco y al ver tan nerviosa a Bonnibel contesta—princesa es mejor que hables luego, recuerda que hoy te vamos a presentar a nuestros amigos.

-si…bien, yo estaba despierta cuando…cuando tu- y se detiene al colocarse tan roja, mientras que Marceline estaba como tomate, la tensión en la habitación había subido—tu Marceline…tu sabes que nuestra extraña forma en que nos conocimos, que ahora estemos obligadas a estar juntas…pero tu…tu—y se toma la cabeza y maldice en vos alta—no sé porque es tan difícil todo, todo es tan complicado.

Pero Marceline la detiene y toma sus dos manos, se acerca y se miran fijamente.

-bonnibel al punto, sé que esto es…todo es complicado, pero ve al punto

-tu...tú me gustas, y no es solo de amigas o de esposas, es un punto en que me siento como en casa, cuando estamos juntas, sea donde sea que estamos, me siento como en casa

Pero no hablo más Marceline le arrebato un largo beso, el cual Bonnibel contesto, Marceline la toma de la cintura, y juntas comienzan a flotar.


	6. Chapter 6

**holas, algunas cosas importantes, primero este fic se me esta alargando y ni me doy cuenta, ****leí que escribía capítulos muy cortos...y bueno 2000 palabras... siento que esta bien por la razón que después se vuelven "muchas nueces y poca acción"...quizás los alargo...por ultimo el próximo se viene el limón y muchas gracias por sus ánimos xD  
**

Los planes de los Abadeer

En un despacho oscuro, se encontraba el señor del mal mirando desde de un ventanal el gran paisaje rojo que lo rodeaba, un estruendo se escucha y aparece un pequeño mayordomo.

-hola mentita, ¿quieres té?

-no gracias, vamos al grano, Gumball quiere que le ayude en una celebración de pasteles.

-bueno, ¿Por qué dejaste que se trajera sus artefactos?- contesta sentándose en su gran silla, negra y grande, toda una silla de negocios.

-porque noté algo al instante que Marceline habló, es el hecho que a Marceline la tenemos entretenida con su nuevo juguete, es decir Bonnibel, mientras que a Bonnibel con su ciencia, no hay que olvidarse que Bonnibel es un genio y no dejara de pensar en su dulce gente, aunque este sintiendo algo por Marceline, eso se lo aseguro.

-¿sintiendo algo por Marceline?, si bien es bastante lógico. Ya están entrenándose mis demonios para que puedan atrapar almas, pero con el hecho que Gumball quiere arreglar las cosas democráticamente, no nos ayuda- da vuelta la silla para mirar fijamente a menta, quien menta estaba sentado al frente de él, muy calmado-¡esas ceremonias de té! A quien engaña, como tiene el poder ahora, trata de arreglar las cosas por la vía de la paz….y nos arruina el plan menta…

-lo sé, ya lo había pensado, ¿pero qué puedo hacer yo? Solo soy el mayordomo, los guardias gigantes me vigilan, si me ven más sospechoso de lo que ya soy, me acusaran.

-creo que tendré que manipular algunos incentivos, para que las cosas de Ooo no se relajen- se levanta y vuelve a mirar por el gran ventanal—déjame pensar en un plan…

Fue un día extraño, cuando se declararon sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero había algo en las horas que continuaron, que nuestras dos protagonistas no sabían cómo comportarse ahora frente al público.

Marceline y Marshall, le presentaron a Bonnibel a su pandilla de amigos, los cuales se llevaron muy bien con Bonnibel. Aunque estas no estuvieron mucho rato, por el cansancio de Bonnibel, solo Marshall pudo percibir la extraña aurora que se sentía con ellas dos.

Marceline al llevar a costar a Bonnibel, recibió una visita, Marshall.

-sé que no es de mi incumbencia…hermana, ¿pero qué ocurre con Bonnibel?

-tienes razón, no es de tu incumbencia—declara esto cuando se estaba sirviendo una manzana en la cocina, los dos estaban ahí, pero Marshall estaba mucho más serio de lo normal, él podía ver los riesgos si su hermana se enamoraba.

-él la puede aniquilar de un día para otro Marceline, sobre todo si no sabemos qué planes posee con el nuevo mundo de Ooo, sabiendo cómo es él debe ser algo con almas estúpidas.

-lo sé, no soy estúpida Marshall, pero jure que la protegería, ¡hasta de él!- termina golpeando la blanca manzana en la mesa.

-lamentablemente hermanita, ni tu ni yo somos más fuertes que él, ni con esas hachas, y lo sabes...—se queda calmadamente sentado en una silla, con cara burlona, sabía que tenía atrapada a su hermana.

-si tuviéramos esas hachas, por lo menos seriamos más poderosos…- Marceline cambia el tema, aunque Marshall lo nota lo deja pasar.

-entonces planeamos algo para convencer a nuestro padre que nos de esas hachas...

Los días que continuaron a esto fueron a lo que en adelante se le llamaría normal. Bonnibel en su nuevo laboratorio ordeno y puesto en marcha una investigación que solo podría descifrar unos años después y solo con ayuda de más artefactos, la eternidad. Marceline estaba planeando con su hermano conversar con su padre mientras tocaban con sus amigos. Marceline después iba a ver a su esposa al laboratorio y se quedaba con ella, u otros días tenía que ir a buscarla, porque Bonnibel no dormía en días, aun así les gustaba a ambas respetarse sus tiempos.

-sabes Bonnibel hoy te preparare algo—menciona una vampira mientras tocaba una guitarra en el nuevo laboratorio de Bonnibel.

-¿algo como que?—menciona una distraída Bonnibel con un tubo de ensayo en la mano.

-no sé, depende de lo que quieras, puedo hacer corazón de demonio, tripas…testículos, lo que quieras!

-¡qué desagradable!—Bonnibel se levanta y se acerca a Marceline—que tal si haces fideos y vemos una película, podría ser divertido—y le da un beso en la mejilla

Después en una habitación oscura una Bonnibel estaba apoyada en el hombro de una vampira quien aún no terminaba de comer.

-sabes sé que ya hemos hablado esto… pero aún me impresiona que puedas comer otras cosas que… solo succionar rojo—menciona Bonnibel mirando a Marceline que tenía toda la cara con espagueti.

Marceline trago y se acercó a Bonnibel—porque te molesta tesoro—y le dio un beso.

-no Marceline que me ensucias toda, aaaa…ven deja limpiarte…pero después me besas!, deja limpiar!

Así trascurrían los días en la feliz habitación matrimonial, pero en ese mismo momento en otro mundo, se encontraba un rey mirando la luna en el balcón.

-Rey Gumball debe ir dormir, mañana tiene una gran reunión- aconseja menta.

-lo sé, ¿tú crees que mi hermana esta sufriendo mucho?—menta le iba a contestar pero Gumball lo interrumpe—pensé que ella me tendría cartas o algo para comunicarse conmigo, quizás esta tan molesta.

Algo que Gumball no sabía que le habían prohibido a Bonnibel tener cualquier contacto con Gumball.

-no, relajese, las personas cambian. Es mejor que se vaya a acostar.

-no ve tu, necesito leer unos documentos.

Y el mayordomo ve a su habitación, donde se encuentra que justo se estaba abriendo un portal, solo suspiro y fue a ver a su amigo, quien estaba nuevamente mirando por el balcón.

-¿no tienes que castigar demonios?—menciona el mayordomo mientras se acomoda en una silla.

-me han pedido el reto, para obtener las hachas- menciona el demonio sin voltearse.

-y…le has dicho que si o que no…—

-¿tú que imaginas?—se da vuelta y coma un hacha— con todo lo que está pasando…estos chicos aún no están listos, no no no—y se sienta dejando el hacha en la mesa.

-bueno…creo que a estos chicos los alejas mucho, aparte de tratarlos como niños, ¿no que si tienen estas… hachas se acercan mas para heredar tu puesto?

-pero—pero se calla porque es invadido por sus pensamientos—cres que esto afectara a nuestros planes.

-la verdad, no creo, tú eres más fuerte que esas hachas—

-jajaja, si tienes razón, bueno ahora puedes ir a dormir, creeme que no te molestare

-de acuerdo, pero cualquier otra cosa tenme al tanto.

Ese día en particular fue más largo para Bonnibel, y con su gran cerebro había notado que Marceline andaba algo rara, aunque pasaban mucho tiempo juntas ella no necesitaba mucho para analizar a alguien.

Mientras que Bonnibel miraba a Marceline, esperando que la torta, pensaba las posibilidades de haberse conocido sin si todas estas cosas locas hubieran pasado, y claro las posibilidades bajan mucho. Mientras le serbia la torta a Marceline no puedo evitar de decir lo que estaba pensando, y bueno sintiendo.

-me gusta pasar tiempo contigo- Bonnibel menciona mientras le serbia a Marceline un pedazo de torta de fresas— ¡y vez! A comer..

-Bonnibel te has pasado todo el día encerrada, yo hasta fui a una súper reunión con papá y tu ni te diste cuenta—toma un poco del color de la torta—wooo, está súper rico, sabía que por lo menos cocinarías bien—y esta reina despistada continua comiendo sin darse cuenta que Bonnibel la fulminaba con la mirada.

-primero que todo a qué te refieres con eso de, ¿por lo menos cocino bien? Y ¿reunión con tu padre y no me mencionaste ni me avisaste?—estaba tan enojada que el tenedor que tenía en su mano derecha lo estaba doblando.

-eemmm, fue una reunión solo de Marshall y yo, nada especial Bon, ¿Por qué no disfrutamos tu torta y tratamos de no pelear?—se coloca al lado de Bonnibel—o vamos!, si te lo quisiera ocultar no te lo hubiera mencionado, no soy tan torpe—Bonnibel no pudo evitar una risita—asique crees que soy una reina torpe, he...te voy a enseñar lo que una reina torpe puede hacer—toma en brazos a Bonnibel y se la lleva a la habitación.

-créeme que tengo hambre bon bon—

-pero por eso te hice una torta!- trata de zafarse de su amante quien la tiro a la cama y le sujeto las manos sobre su cabeza—o vamos…he…¿Qué—pero su pregunta es interrumpida por un arrasador beso, quien Bonnibel lo continua, pero cuando la lengua bífida de Marceline se coloca más violenta, el cuerpo de Marceline está sobre la princesa, y la reina de los vampiros comienza a buscar entre la entrepierna de la princesa, está hace un gesto para parar, obligando a Marceline a soltar sus manos.

-aun, aun…no, Marci, no me siento muy cómoda…aun, sobre todo si será mi primera vez- declara esto sentándose a la cama y mirando hacia abajo- Marceline le da un beso suave.

-lo entiendo princesa- acariciando el rostro de Bonnibel—vivo para siempre, créeme que te esperare.

Pero las dos se detienen cuando sienten que Marshall llama, Marceline se apresura para ir a abrirle y su hermano entra agitado.

-es la hora Marceline, debemos prepararnos, mañana será la prueba- mira a Bonnibel y con una alegre sonrisa menciona—hola cuñada...te ves…se ven…no interrumpo nada ¿no?

Marceline y Bonnibel se miran rápidamente, por un instante todos se quedan callados, y claro ya que Bonnibel tenía toda la ropa desordenada.

-hemmm, bueno…con lo que estaba diciendo, mi padre, nuestro, me hablo recién, dijo que lo pensó, y encuentra que ya es hora.

-pero ¿tan apresurado?—trata de evitar la punzante mirada de Bonnibel—hablare con él para que nos dé una semana, entrenamiento una semana y estaremos bien—pero es interrumpida por Bonnibel

-¡esperen!, uno de los dos me tendrá que explicar que está pasando aquí, soy la dulce princesa y no me pueden dejar a un lado, ahora… ¿quién me va a decir?

-¿aún no le dices?, Marceline esto es muy importante podemos ser expulsados o peor, aniquilados- menciona un atónico Marshall.

-para que sepas lo iba a hacer, si ese viejo loco nos dejaba, y como había dicho que no…

-de acuerdo, dejen de discutir, Marceline, explícame ahora—se detiene al ver la próxima respuesta y continua- ¿por favor?

-de acuerdo, mira en resumidas cuentas, ¿has visto las hachas que tiene mi padre en su oficina?, y que te comenté que con ayuda de una, yo derrote al rey de los vampiros, bueno…esas hachas son de la familia, se heredan…es como un ritual, pero debes ser apto para poseer una hacha Abadeer, es como el orgullo de nuestra sangre demoniaca, papá las heredo poco antes que el reino de la nocheosfera- explica seriamente Marceline

-es el ritual de que son aptos para ser herederos de la nocheosfera…interesante…¿y en que consiste el ritual?- declara Bonnibel quien pensativamente comenzó a buscar su cuaderno de notas

-consiste en un trayecto que se hace millones, millones de siglos donde tus habilidades demoniacas se ponen en juego—declara rápidamente Marshall.

- es algo así como la vida y la muerte, debemos entrenarnos. Es mejor que valla hablar con papá- antes de que pudiera salir Bonnibel la detiene, la sujetaba de la mano.

-¿qué ocurre si no logran superar los retos?—declara una preocupada Bonnibel

Marshall le toma el hombro y mira a su cuñada—nos expulsan de la Nocheosfera, o nos mandan al mundo de los muertos a hacer esclavos de la muerte.

Todos quedaron en silencio, Marshall y Marceline ya sabían las consecuencias, pero al escucharlas en vos alta impacto a todos, sobre todo a Bonnibel. Perder el reino, su mundo, y ahora que se estaba acostumbrando al nuevo mundo con un nuevo amor, ¿perderlo?, si esas palabras si la impactaron y la llenaron de miedo y preocupación, pero sobre todo de impotencia, al saber que nada podía hacer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Primero que todo TIENE SEXO EXPLICITO POR FAVOR SI NO LE GUSTA NO LEA.**

**y...una es tener relaciones y otra cosa es escribirlas...si ustedes sabe a lo que me refiero...**

**advertidos, vamos al punto dos que es una aclaración de que...como ellas viven juntas y pasan mucho tiempo juntas ya están en una confianza avanzada...podríamos decir... y bueno nada, espero que le guste, espere dentro de la semana otro.**

**si tiene ideas sugerencias o solo putearme, agalo, siempre son bienvenidas xDD**

La noche inolvidable

Hunson dio dos semanas para que sus hijos se prepararan. Marceline y Bonnibel ni se habían visto, ya que la vampira se estaba ejercitando y practicando para su futura prueba.

Por el punto de vista de Bonnibel, está no se concentraba, estaba en su laboratorio, sentada y giraba un lápiz en la mesa, su mente estaba en las miles de preguntas que se hacía, hasta que tuvo una idea y comenzó a mezclar unos líquidos.

Marceline fue llamada por Bonnibel a su habitación, faltaban dos días para la prueba asique Marceline esperaba que Bonnibel le tuviera una sorpresa, como relajarse, quizás una película, o quizás para tocarle algo de música, solo Bonnibel podría saber.

Marceline entra al departamento y ve que no había nadie, se va a su cama y se acuesta. Miraba el techo sin más pensamientos que se estaba metiendo en un gran problema. Además que le reocupaba la razón por la que su padre acepto, el hecho de que no hay mayor comunicación con el mundo de Ooo, algo estaba planeando y era algo grande, algo que va provocar una gran lucha.

Pero de repente entra Bonnibel, llevaba una bota rosada.

-pensé que llegarías más tarde Marceline- Marceline solo miraba el techo.

-soy una buena esposa, me llamas, yo vengo…-

-¿Cómo ha estado el entrenamiento?- Bonnibel da unas vueltas en la habitación.

-bien…Bonni sabes estaba pensando que hoy podríamos ver una película, aquí las dos más palomitas, no es un mal panorama ¿verdad?

-que lastima, yo tenía otros planes- se coloca al frente de la cama y se saca la bata. No tenía nada en la parte superior, y llevaba una ropa interior de encaje roja. Marceline no pudo evitar, literalmente, que se le cayera la boca.

-sabes Marceline, he estado pensando- se acerca a Marceline y se coloca sobre ella- esa prueba que tienes… no te puedo ayudar, y que lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarte- se acomoda arriba de Marceline, mientras esta aun no puede cerrar la boca, con sus dos codos afirmándola- se me ocurrió, que tal vez te puedo presionar, en la única forma que pensé, aparte de una amenaza verbal. Pero la idea es mostrarte de lo que perderías, sí es que tu fallas.

-hemmm...—claramente Marceline no puedo concretar ni sus propios pensamientos—

-no Marceline, no hables, bésame si estas a favor.

Pero Marceline no perdió ningún segundo. Bonnibel la abraza y toma su nuca para hacer más profundo el beso. Marceline por su parte comenzó a besarla por el cuello, quien Bonnibel tira la cabeza para atrás para disfrutar más. Mientras que Marceline se quita la camisa entre beso y beso se quita los pantalones. Marceline quien aún estaba debajo de Bonnibel, besando su cuello o más bien, devorándolo, baja a los pechos. Pero Bonnibel no puedo evitar tirarse hacia atrás.

-no te preocupes bon, solo…déjate sentir- declara Marceline con una voz seductora.

Desde este momento Marceline fue más lento, tocando primero, y cuando llego al pezón de Bonnibel esta se quejó suavemente, entonces Marceline lo toma y lo comenzó a besar, Bonni no pudo aguantar un quejido de placer. Aparicio una sonrisa en el vampiro quien no pudo evitar morderlo y quitarle un poco de color. Bonnibel le pego en el brazo.

-Marceline ¡duele, ten cuidado con tus colmillos!

-no niegues que te gusto…

En ese instante Marceline baja su mano a la parte inferior de la princesa, quien abraza a Marceline en un acto de desesperación y de excitación.

- Bonni, tan...mojada…

Pero bonni escondió su cara en el hombro de Marceline. La vampira se aleja de bonni, la toma para dejarla acostada en la cama. Solo se coloca al frente de ella y se miran un rato a los ojos.

-estoy enamorada bon bon, no sabes lo enamorada que estoy de ti…

-cállate y bésame torpe vampiro!- al decir estas palabras se muerde el labio inferior, estaba roja, había pasado del tono rosado a rojo intenso.

-jajajaja, nunca cambiaras…

Antes de que Bonnibel le respondiera Marceline la besa, Bonnibel con una mano la empuja a sus pechos, y como buen vampiro obedece. Otra vez beso suavemente los pezones de la princesa y los lamia, los quejidos de Bonni se trasformaron en palabras, que excitaron a Marceline al punto de no retorno.

-ha..ha…más, más Marceline!

La mano de Marceline viaja al estómago de Bonnibel y hace círculos en el ombligo de Bonnibel. Marceline se detiene y mira fijamente los ojos de Bonnibel. Esta le mira con cara suplicante.

-deseo ver la expresión- y baja la mano, bajo la ropa interior de Bonnibel, buscando.

-que….ha…hoo…mmm marci!

Marceline bruscamente le mete dos dedos a la princesa que se retorcía debajo de ella, esta ni aguanto para acelerar la velocidad de su mano. Bonni apretaba los brazos de la vampira sin más que hacer que gozar de la excitación repentina que estaba teniendo, esta vampira le subía sus emociones muy rápido.

Pero cuando Marceline sintió que Bonnibel se colocaba rígida, apretando su cuerpo, el vampiro quien sabía que venía el orgasmo saco bruscamente su mano.

-¡porque!...ha…Glob…- se queja la princesa

-o no bonni, esto será lento y largo…

Baja besando el cuerpo de bonni, y cuando se topa con la mojada ropa interior de la princesa la mira. Bonnibel estaba roja, con cara asustada. Marceline le da una sonrisa y sin perder el cruce de miradas Marceline abre la boca y le quita el rojo a la ropa interior de Bonnibel y se la quita. Al estar expuesta Bonnibel cierra las piernas. Marceline besa la rodilla de Bonnibel y abre lentamente las piernas de la rosa princesa.

-confía en mi Bonnibel, no sabes como deseo esto- pero algo que no noto Marceline, que sus ojos estaban rojos por la excitación.

-yo creo que…si…tus ojos esta tan rojos…ha…-

Pero Bonnibel lo único que hace es tirarse hacia atrás, ya que un vampiro estaba besando su parte inferior. Marceline buscaba el dulce caramelo, y cuando lo encontró con su mano derecha lo toco suavemente, ahora sí Bonnibel estaba teniendo quejidos muy fuertes, mientras que la vampira, con su lengua entra a la cueva de Bonnibel…con su larga lengua. Bonnibel literalmente olvido donde estaba, y por un instante hasta quien era. Sus caderas se movían involuntariamente, mientras que Marceline comenzó a succionar el botón mágico de Bonnibel, hasta el punto que Bonni se agarró de las sabanas, Marceline como sabía lo que tenía que hacer, mete su mano derecha, mientras continuaba succionando el rosado botón.

-más, malditasea, ¡MÁS!

Marceline acelera el ritmo de su mano, hasta que Bonnibel, no pudo más, su conciencia se fue al mundo de las maravillas, agitando sus caderas y sus gritos resonando en toda la habitación, libero un líquido rosado, quien Marceline lo devoró hasta la ultima gota.

-eso es lo más dulce que nunca había probado, Glob bon, literalmente eres tan dulce.

Se acerca a Bonnibel quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados, solo los abrió un poco para tomar a Marceline y quedarse dormida en su pecho, mientras que la vampira hace lo mismo.

Después de una pequeña siesta Bonnibel se despierta sola en la cama. Bonnibel ya estaba acostumbrada a no saber si era de día o de noche en la nocheosfera, por el hecho que siempre estaba rojo. Se levanta pero se coloca su pijama y nota que su actual blanca ropa interior no estaba. Camina a la cocina que escucha unos ruidos y ve que Marceline estaba cocinando.

-que cocinas mar mar- se acerca y se sienta, mientras que ve los libros que estaban sobre la mesa.

-bueno pensé que después de ese pequeño ejercicio tendríamos hambre, asique sabe esos viejos libros de cocina…y creo que pronto tendrás estofado sorpresa—le responde con una sonrisa.

Esto era una de las principales cosas que habían hecho que Bonnibel se enamorara de Bonnibel, la única persona que podía ser la más diabólica pero después la más tierna, era Marceline, se trasformaba en una dulce persona. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Bonnibel que en este mundo habitado por la peor raza que ella había leído, alguien que ella pudiera comprara con un dulce habitante, Bonnibel se hubiera reído hasta la muerte. Pero no, estaba frente de una persona que pensaba en ella, en su felicidad.

-Bonni! Respóndeme- Marceline le agita un paño de cocina en la cara.

-perdón, me quede vagando en mis pensamientos, espera…este estofado sorpresa de que es

-uff, por eso se llama sorpresa- y se ríe pero Bonnibel no le cambia la cara de incertidumbre- vamos! Cuando comas, algo hecho por la reino de los vampiros, ni te preocuparas de donde ni de que es la carne.

-si viene de una reina que me puede succionar hasta mi última gota de sangre si digo algo… por supuesto que no me quejo.

Las dos se colocan a reír, hasta que Marceline se acerca a Bonni y la toma por la cintura.

-gracias bon bon, realmente me hiciste relajarme, pero.,.- y toma la cara de Bonnibel—sobre todo me has hecho tener un buen motivo por el cual tengo que regresar.

-y regresar en una pieza, escuchaste mar mar-

Se quedan un rato besándose, hasta que Marceline huele que se le quema la comida y Bonnibel le ayuda a no incendiar toda la cocina

Mientras que en ese momento estaba un preocupado padre hablando con una figura a la cual se le debe temer.

-no te preocupes, jamás me he llevado a uno de los tuyos para que sea mi esclavo…y con el don de esos chicos, tocaremos para así poder pasar el rato- habla la muerte quien estaba sentado leyendo una lista en el despacho de Hunson. Este se estaba tocando la cabeza, se notaba que estaba que estaba estresado.

-siempre serán tan torpes…bueno por lo menos Marshall, Marceline es la que menos me preocupa, pero los dos poseen una gran debilidad, y es que son mitad mortales, eso es una gran desventaja.

-¿y si solo los castigas?, son solo unos niños…

-no puedo, algo que se debe respetar son los pocos pactos y tradiciones que tenemos, pero…quería pedirte que, quizás si uno pierde, puedas mejor que hacerlo esclavo…solo darle un castigo…¿quizás unos cien años?

-por supuesto amigo mío, tu sabes que te debo muchas. Bueno yo me voy, nos vemos el domingo para jugar Golf.

-así, llevare un amigo que te quiero presentar, estoy haciendo negocios con él.

-si es bueno en el golf…adiós, nos vemos en la competencia y después a jugar, esta vez te voy a dar una paliza.

-ni en tus mejor días…

Mientras que Hunson se queda en la habitación comenzó a hablar solo.

-claro con el plan del rey Gumball va todo bien, mientras que estos niños me hacen tener un cacho más...debería darles simplemente esas estúpidas hachas…cortar cabezas y succionar almas, tengo antepasados tan estúpidos.

Y así era se aproximaba el gran día de la competencia, y el plan de Hunson y menta estaba bien encaminado. Mientras que nuestras dos protagonistas estaban más felices que nunca en sus vidas. La pregunta es, ¿Qué es lo que va a ocurrir para arruinar esa felicidad? Solo se podrá ver cuando el plan de Hunson se finalice, y cuando Bonnibel baje de las nubes.


	8. Chapter 8

**bueno perdón por el atraso, pero solo fue un día...**

**no hay mucho en este capitulo, por que me estoy esforzando más en el siguiente igual espero que lo disfrute y como siempre...criticas etc...mensajes amenazadores..lo que sea siempre es bienvenido xDDD**

Antes de las pruebas

Una mañana, o bueno para las chicas, la hora del desayuno, estaban las dos sentadas, disfrutando se sus comidas respectivamente.

-sabes Bonnibel, pensaba que mejor de darme la sorpresa de anoche me la hubieras dado después de la competencia…- declara Marceline quien comenzó a quitarle el rojo a una manzana.

-ahora te estas quejando?

-no, créeme que no…hemm…es porque pienso que no lo lograre… es como lo que hicimos...parece una despedida...

-la verdad de las cosas… pensé en que solo te seduciría para que vieras lo que te perderías, pero he estado trabajando en un proyecto en el laboratorio…la verdad te lo iba a hablar justo antes de las pruebas—Marceline solo la mira con cara de extrañeza, mientras Bonnibel se sonroja—solo unos juguetes que he hecho para que nos divirtamos más…mucho más…

-woooo!- se levanta, y coloca sus manos en la cabeza, después en la barbilla y se coloca a pensar- ¿y cuáles serían esos juguetes?

-ese es el truco, no te diré….pero—se levanta y va a su escritorio—mira este es solo uno de los cuantos en los que trabajo—venía con un látigo, pero era de color rojo con blando, como un caramelo. Lo agarra y azota en el piso.

-haaa….hammm—a la vampira se le hace imposible cerrar la boca.

Quien hubiera pensado que la linda princesa de dulce, tendría esas ideas, y más aún aplicarlas. Marceline solo podía imaginar las miles de cosas que podrían hacer con esos juguetes, o el simple hecho de imaginarse a Bonnibel dominándola a ella. Ella la reina de los vampiros, la heredera de la nocheosfera, la futura bajista más famosa en ese lugar.

-bueno…creo que esa es la reacción más adecuada—se coloca al lado de Marceline, le cierra la bosa, y le da un beso en la cabeza. Pero Marceline levanta la cabeza, agarra a Bonnibel de la cadera y la comienza a besar apasionadamente mientras la dejaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, pero al Bonni al sentir que las manos de Marceline van directamente a su entrepierna corta el beso.

-hey no…haa…no...hoy es tu día…ya basta…haa…- aunque los intentos de sacarse a la sedienta vampira de en sima no estaban funcionando, ella dejo de poner resistencia cuando Marceline baja a la dulce entrepierna de la princesa y comienza a besar con desesperación.

-te dije…hoo…haaa…bien pero- le agarra el cabello y la obliga a levantar la cabeza—más lento, ven para acá—y nuevamente se comienzan a besar, pero Marceline no pierde oportunidad que sus manos estén dentro de Bonnibel.

Lo que no se dieron cuenta fue que una figura entro repentinamente muy apurado y exaltado.

-oigan ustedes dos!—Marshall vuela a la cocina y se encuentra a su hermana y cuñada, un poco ocupadas—Haaa!—levanta rápidamente las manos y se cubre la cara.

-Marshall, imbécil! Qué demonios!- grita Marceline que cubre a Bonnibel mientras está solo puede quedar con la cara excesivamente roja.

-es mejor que…haa! que asco….las espero en el comedor- mientras aún tiene los ojos tapados se va chocando con el umbral de la puerta.

-podría morir de vergüenza ahora mismo—declara Bonnibel mientras que aun sentada se cubre la cara con sus manos.

-es un estúpido…hey, no! me debes mis juguetes…créeme que pensare en eso en la competencia…—le corre las manos a Bonnibel y le da un beso en la nariz.

Cuando por fin estaban todos presentables en la sala principal, aunque una avergonzada Bonnibel ni quería mirar a Marshall a los ojos, una molesta y quizás calurosa Marceline, solo quería que su hermano dijera a lo que venía y que se fuera a volar. Marshall estaba un poco…estupefacto.

-bueno di lo que tengas que decir, créeme que tengo mejores cosas que hacer…- declara con los brazos cruzados Marceline.

-¡Marceline!—le grita una más avergonzada Bonnibel.

-creo que ni la piedras del olvido lograran curar…-dijo Marshall quien le estaba apareciendo una sonrisa.

-Marshall!—grita Marceline que ya se estaba enfadando más.

-hee, bien…diré mi información lo más rápido que pueda, aunque sea muy interesante…primero Bonnibel, tu hermano viene a ver la ceremonia.

-¿Gumball?, como lo—pero fue interrumpida por el vampiro.

-mi padre dijo que quería que viera las pruebas para que vea que lo tenemos…como me dijo…algo con respeto, no sé. Bueno lo segundo es que la muerte ya está aquí, está en una reunión con nuestro padre por las pruebas. Ya se está preparando todo, y están invocando los demonios de las hachas.

-demonios de hachas?—pregunta Bonnibel, quien ya se había olvidado del asunto y estaba más cerca de Marshall

- no demonios que se invocan para que las hachas estén poseídas.

-es la última prueba Bon—habla por fin Marceline que ahora estaba muy seria.

-nadie me ha explicado las pruebas, con detalles…- se sienta en un sillón medio ofendida.

-perdón PB, ahora podrás leer las pruebas—al ver que su esposa ya estaba molestándose más—no es que no te integre…solo no quería que te preocuparas.

Pero antes de que Bonnibel respondiera Marshall levanta los brazos y se comienza a ir, pero solo retrocediendo hasta que choca con la puerta.

-bueno esto del amor al odio….yo me voy…nos vemos en unas horas hermanita…disfruten de quizás sus últimas horas juntas- y antes de salir por la puerta- colocare un letrero de no molestar, así no tienen interrupción.

-Marshall!—grita Marceline pero este ya se había ido—es un….un…no puedo creer que somos hermanos—se detiene al ver que Bonnibel aún estaba sentada pero ahora con una cara triste—bon lo siento…yo no quería preocuparte y yo- pero fue interrumpida por una débil voz.

-viene Marceline, no sé si puedo verlo, tengo ganas de abrazarlo y de arrebatarle la corona e irnos a mi hogar.

-pensé que este era…tu hogar ahora—pero Marceline se arrepintió después de decir estas palabras.

-Marceline tú también consideras mi mundo como tu hogar, la única razón por la que no me he devastado o matado...o muerto, es por ti, y así seguirá siendo…pero él…no sé, lo extraño y entiendo, obvio que entiendo. Solo que- pero ahora era ella la interrumpida.

-comprendo… y sabes al final de cuentas es tu hermano, además que es una visita no programada, yo creo que debes sacarle toda la información que puedas y mostrarle que lo amas aunque sea un imbécil a veces.

-como tú y tu hermanito?

-vez, el mío es peor, debes admitirlo.

-siempre he pensado que las manzanas no caen muy lejos del árbol, como de tal árbol tal estilla, porque ustedes los abadeer…buuuu

-que quieres decir cariño?—estaba volando al frente de Bonnibel con las piernas cruzadas.

-tú ya sabes lo que quiero decir mi torpe vampira—se levanta y se abalanza sobre Marceline, quien la coloca en su regazo.

-quieres que nos despidamos como merecemos y después vamos a ver a tu hermanito….bueno cuando llegue- pregunta Marceline mientras abraza a Bonni, quien ocultaba su cabeza en su regazo.

-no…la verdad ahora me voy a mi laboratorio—dice Bonnibel mientras le da un beso en la mejilla y se va del regazo de Marceline.

-¿Qué?...fue por la interrupción?—ve que Bonnibel se estaba colocando su delantal—sabes igual quería pasar este tiempo contigo….tu sabes…por lo que viene.

-ya te di mi incentivo, sé que te ira bien—mientras se dirige a la puerta pero ve que Marceline se cruza de brazos, sabe que la vampira había expuesto sus sentimientos al descubiertos y está se estaba enojando—es por algo importante en que trabajo Marceline…pero además…yo creo que debes concentrarte más en la prueba que en mí.

-aja…si sabes, nos vemos más rato—declara una Marceline evidentemente molesta e herida.

-ufff…esto será más complicado de lo que pensé…pero ciertamente ahora sí parecemos más un matrimonio…ese tonto igual tiene razón…jejeje—menciona Bonnibel es voz baja mientras se dirige a su laboratorio.

Mientras que unas horas más tarde todo estaba preparado. Era una gran extensión de tierra y había un pequeño escenario donde había unas sillas, claramente para el señor del mal y sus invitados, mientras que ambos lados se colocaba una fila de demonios. La muerte estaba al frente del escenario leyendo un pergamino. Hunson fue el primero en entrar, trasformado en demonio sobre una nube se sentó en la silla principal y todos los demonios gritaron. Gumball, menta y Bonnibel lo estaban acompañando. Al parecer los había tomado con sus tentáculos.

Bonnibel traía un collar, a diferencia de todo su atuendo, este era negro con rojo, todos pensaron que era un regalo de Marceline, pero solo Bonnibel sabía que este era su nuevo experimento quien le ayudaría para responder algunas de sus más serias preguntas.

Bonnibel nota que su hermano estaba mirándola de vez en cuando pero el señor del mal no dejaba de hablar con él, era evidente que Gumball quería hablar con su hermana, Bonnibel pide un pergamino que tenía Hunson en sus manos.

-estas son las pruebas Bonnibel, no sé para que las quieres, Marceline te las tuvo que haber explicado.

-la verdad…para no colocarme nerviosa no me hablo mucho de las pruebas…-menciona una seria Boonibel quien miraba desafiante a Hunson.

-Ohh…bueno no te molestes…así es Marceline. Mira no sé si sabes leer latín—espera que Bonnibel mueva su cabeza en señal de negación—me lo espere, antes de la guerra de champiñones en tu mundo ya estaba muerta, bueno creo que eso ya lo sabían…pero bueno las voy a leer para que todos sepan que es lo que va a ocurrir hoy.

El señor del mal se acomoda toma un poco de un liquido, que Gumball y Bonnibel prefirieron pensar que era de cerezas o al así y anuncio con una voz demoniaca las pruebas.

Estas pruebas se han elaborado para que el demonio que desee controlar el amuleto de la Nocheosfera, tenga las capacidades necesarias para hacerlo. Es por esta razón que se han elaborado las siguientes pruebas que se deberán superar o tendrán que caer en el castigo impuesto, el cual puede ser exiliado de la Nocheosfera o ser esclavos de la muerte por toda la eternidad. El ser responsable de evaluar y dar la decisión final, es LA MUERTE, quien ha firmado el siguiente documento.

Prueba numero 1: Agilidad.

Los participantes deberán demostrar que son demonios agiles y deberán evitar obstáculos que la muerta decida.

Prueba nuero 2: Trasformaciones

El ser demoniaco debe transformarse en el demonio más oscuro y tenebroso.

Prueba numero 3: control del poder demoniaco.

El ser demoniaco debe ser capaz de despertar seres de otro mundo, o resucitarlos.

Prueba numero 4: fuerza.

El ser demoniaco debe enfrentarse, y matar a un gran oponente que la muerte elegirá.

Prueba número 5: Las hachas

El demonio merecedor de las hachas, debe demostrar que es capaz de dominar los elementos malignos, deberá tener el poder necesario para dominar y tener bajo control cuando las hachas estén poseídas.

He aquí el responsable de que los seres demoniacos sean aceptables para ser herederos del amuleto de la Nocheosfera; (aquí está la firma de la muerte)

Todos quedaron brevemente en silencio, Bonnibel solo puedo mirar a las rojas tierras donde ve a la muerte acercándose, menta hiso lo mismo que Bonnibel porque si la muerte se acercaba era porque el espectáculo va a comenzar. Solo fue Gumball quien miraba horrorizado aun ha Hunson, realmente aún no se adaptaba a este nuevo mundo.

Hunson se levantó con el manuscrito en sus manos y se lo pasa a la muerte.

-gracias, ¿ansioso por comenzar?.. le dice la muerte recibiendo el manuscrito, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-siempre es grato ver como estos muchachos maduran- declara Hunson y se sienta.

-oH, hola—dice la muerte mirando a menta, pero Gumball pensó que el saludo era para él, pero este estaba muy asustado para responder, mientras que menta solo coloca sus manos en su cara. Bonnibel noto esto, pero su atención fue rápidamente robada cuando la muerte comenzó a hablar.

-hoy es el día en que la Nocheosfera, conocerá si los herederos son capaces o no de heredar el tan preciado amuleto—la multitud enloqueció después de estas palabras—es hora de comenzar, que pasen los herederos.

Marceline no pudo evitar de tener un suspiro viendo la tenida de Marceline, era tan simple, unos jeans azules y una polera negra, que tenía un estampado que traía al parecer una serpiente, no pudo verla mejor pero se sentía tonta al esperar que Marceline fuera a ocupar algo más…especial. Aunque todas sus dudas fueron respondidas al ver que Marshall también poseía unos jeans negros y una polera gris, al parecer como una sudadera. Estos se colocaron un poco lejos de donde estaban Bonnibel y los demás, pero pensó que era por la razón que debe ser peligroso para los demás, sin contar el hecho que la muerte con sus poderes, creo una especie de mini escenario de la tierra donde podía ver a todos mejor.

-entonces, primera prueba, agilidad—la muerte levanto los brazos y creo de la nada un laberinto gigante donde Marceline y Marshall quedaron al frente de el— entonces, el demonio que salga ileso de este laberinto es el que pasara la prueba. ¡que comience!


	9. Chapter 9

**Perdón**** por el atraso pero mi hermano de 7 años, AGOTA, y uff tener vida laboral y bla bla bla.**

**e estado trabajando en el siguiente capitulo que sera el comienzo del fin, jejeje, espero que vea mi escritura...y disfrute xD **

**preguntas o amenazas o lo que quiera...todo es aceptado ^^**

Las pruebas

Ya había pasado una hora, al parecer la única persona nerviosa de que ninguno de los vampiros no salía aún era Bonnibel, quien tocaba su anillo, y no podía dejar de mover la pierna. Hunson al darse cuenta de esto le toca el hombro a la princesa.

-no te preocupes, ya van a salir… probablemente en Marceline quien está ayudando a Marshall—

- usted siempre le coloca más fe a Marceline, ¿porque es eso?—pregunta Bonnibel quien trataba de recuperar su compostura, antes que Hunson responda, Gumball hace que todos le coloquen atención

-miren Marceline está saliendo!—grita el rey.

-como era de esperarse—responde lo más fuerte que puede Hunson, quien se cruza de brazos.

Bonnibel no puede evitar contener un suspiro, pero tampoco puede evitar mirar a Hunson de reojo, sus pensamientos de él eran muy extraños, es un demonio que pasa a ser simpático, tomando en cuenta la locura que contiene, al saber de Bonnibel es una locura muy común para algunos monarcas con excesivo poder.

-espero que Marshall salga luego…- menciona Bonnibel para ver como reaccionaba Hunson. Pero para su sorpresa es Gumball quien responde.

-pronto saldrá, eso lo sé, lo sé…- termina en un susurro el joven rey.

Todos quedan un poco con la boca abierta al ver la preocupación por el vampiro.

en ese momento marceline estaba agitada y al ver que su hermana aun no salía se cento en el portal para ver que su hermano saliera.

-pase por un gusano gigante, casi me devora algo que al parecer parecía vomito de algún ser, y este imbécil no sale—susurra el irritado vampiro, mira hacia donde estaba su padre y los demás, ve que Bonnibel estaba hablando con su padre, ve que la muerte estaba jugando con algo es sus manos, mientras que un millón de mostros gritaban—bueno…creo que mi salida solo fue vista por los demonios.

Pero todo se detiene un momento y aparece un lobo gigante que estaba herido en una pata. Ese lobo se trasforma y muestra a un vampiro quien tenía la parte del hombro lastimado, pero que al parecer la herida se estaba curando. Todos gritaron.

-te demoraste una eternidad hermanito…-declara una vampira que estaba sentada en el piso esperándolo.

-¿no te encontraste con un loco maniático que tiraba lava?—se acerca Marshall, quien trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-la verdad no—

-entonces te toco fácil—

Ese preciso momento los hermanos fueron interrumpidos por la muerte quien elevo la voz para que todo el mundo escuchara.

-¡felicidades jóvenes demonios! Han podido superar la primera prueba. Mientras que para la entretención de los aquí presentes la siguiente prueba será más divertida—cuando dijo estas palabras Bonnibel se molestó, claro…si tratan a Marceline como una entretención—aunque es más corta, sube su grado de dificultad. ¡Ahora la prueba es trasformaciones!, el demonio que se trasforme en la criatura que provoque más miedo será la ganadora, ¿cómo probamos esto? Se estarán preguntando—la verdad solo Gumball y Bonnibel se lo preguntaban ya que estos son los únicos más perdidos—bueno escogeremos al azar dos individuos de otros mundos, si estos no se asustan, entonces el demonio reprobó la prueba—termina estas palabras mirando a los dos vampiros que se colocaron al frente del escenario de la muerte.

-que estúpida prueba—declara la vampira—si nos toca un ser de una dimisión que está acostumbrado a ver demonios, no se asustará…uff…esta prueba es—pero fue interrumpida por la muerte.

-sé que eso es un problema, pero fueron tus antepasados en escogerla, y claro yo traeré seres que no seas…del oficio—declara rotundamente mirando fuertemente a Marceline.

-eso es Marceline—declara un Hunson.

-se ve que es a Marceline quien le puesto toda su fe—declara una molesta Bonnibel. Está ya estaba harta de tener tantas preguntas ninguna respuesta y que además sienta que el rey de esta Nocheofera la trataba como una niña tonta e inocente.

-Bonnibel, estas pruebas se crearon hace mucho, antes que mundos como el tuyo y otros tuvieran contactos con otros, el punto que saco Marceline es solo una verdad, esta prueba es estúpida.

-si encuentra estas pruebas una estupidez ¿por qué las sigue aplicando—insiste una Bonnibel

-porque aunque no queramos, el problema de las tradiciones que se nos meten en lo más profundo, y siempre están ahí—al ver que Bonni iba a hablar, agrega- y además solo esta prueba es una estupidez, hay otras que las encuentro muy interesantes…

Antes que continuaran fueron interrumpidos por la muerte que ahora estaba enfrente de los vampiros.

-traeré a un ser quien solo podrá ver lo que se encuentre al frente de él o ella, ya que quizás—mira a hunson y los demás—sin ofender… pero quizás se vean más asustados por estos que ustedes.

-¡te escuche!—le grita Hunson

-bueno….¿quién es el primero?

Marshall y Marceline se miran, Marceline da un paso hacia atrás, asique Marshall solo le queda por decir.

-yo…-mira de reojo a su hermana quien le estaba haciendo barra con los dedos pulgares levantados.

La muerte hace aparecer una caja que parecía de vidrios, probablemente para los que estaban observando de un poco más legos no podían verla.

-bien quédate aquí—menciona la muerte y se alega unos pasos—are aparecer a alguien y cuando diga, ya, te trasformas, te acercas y vemos el resultado- antes de alejarse se da media vuelta y les informa—no pueden gritar ni nada… es solo su apariencia quien los asustara, tendrán solo un momento para pensar en que se van a trasformar…aquí vamos.

Se alega unos pasos, alza las manos, de un momento a otro en la caja aparentemente de vidrio había un hombre, su tés era verde, aparentemente era un campesino. Marshall espera las ordenes de la muerte y esta grita. Todos estaban emocionados, menos Hunson. Marshall se trasforma en un murciélago gigante, con los ojos rojos y con garras más largas de lo normal.

-uff…un murciélago, wooo que horror—declara Hunson con desdén.

Marshal solo entra en la caja y el hombre se pone a gritar y trata de escapar y choca junto a una pared trasparente, que aparentemente este queda este queda inconsciente. Todos los demonios comenzaron a gritar pero la muerte los calla.

-y ahora—levanta las manos, remplazo al hombre por una niña que era gorda, parecía más buen un pupo rosado, quien en la ceba poseía un sombrero, que parecía una boina negra.

Marshall sale de la "caja", se acerca a su hermana y le toca el hombro—igual esta prueba es más fácil…cualquier cosa solo pégale—Marceline y él se ríen.

Mientras Marceline se acerca, no puede evitar a mirar a Bonnibel, está le da una sonrisa, este gento solo fue notado por Hunson y menta, quienes no pudieron evitar mirarse entre ellos.

La muerte le da la partida y Marceline se trasforma en un demonio (como el capítulo del sandwich de Jake) quien solo entro y subió sus brazo como si fuera a pegarle a la niña esta, solo grito y se tapó la cara.

La muerte le hace señas para que salga de la caja y solo con hacer zonas sus dedos desaparecen la caja, se da vuelta a público, quienes estaban gritando el nombre de Marceline, y pronuncia.

-ya es hora de la próxima prueba, el poder controlar los poderes demoniacos—se va al escenario, mientras que Bonnibel y Gumball cruzaron miradas fue el joven rey en hablar.

-no dijo si pasaron las pruebas o no—

-a veces lo dice al final, conmigo las dijo todas al final, no sé porque la anterior dijo el resultado, quizás los vio a todos muy aburridos.

-¡Ahora la vampira reina será quien comience esta prueba!

En estos momentos en que Marceline se preparaba para revivir muertos, es Bonnibel quien mira a sus acompañantes, se tocaba el collar y pensaba lo que ocurrió en las horas antes de las pruebas.

-UNAS HORAS ANTES—

-Bonni tenemos que ir a las pruebas—menciona una reina vampiro mientras entra en el laboratorio.

-no entres más!—le grita Bonnibel quien se estaba colocando un extraño collar— no puedes ver tus sorpresas aún—y se queda al frente del vampiro que la mira con cara de extraña—lo sé, es un collar raro, pero de vueltas de las pruebas debemos hablar algunas cosas y ..

-sé a lo que te refieres pero no es el lugar ni momento para hablar—la vampira interrumpe a la princesa

-¿aún sigues enojada por lo de hace rato?—declara una molesta princesa

-No, hay un dicho en este mundo Bonnibel, el señor del mal escucha a cada habitante de su reino…- Marceline se coloca en el piso dejando sus manos en la cadera.

-Ohh ya veo...—y cuando Marceline se dio vuelta—Marceline, si preguntan, tú me diste este collar, de acuerdo.

La vampira asiente con la cabeza y cuando se dio vuelta, Bonnibel la abraza, lo más fuerte que puede. ¿Por qué? porque cada vez la dulce princesa se da cuenta que Marceline y ella son extrañamente unas personas que no necesitan decirse todas las cosas para entenderse.

Ahora que la miraba no podía evitar sentir que estaba fallando en su misión, no podía hablar bien con su hermano, aunque ya en este punto él y ella dejó de insistir hablarse porque Hunson siempre se involucraba. Trataba de hablar algo serio con Hunson y este la trataba como una real tonta. Claramente sus planes estaban fallando.

La siguiente prueba fue para ambos demonios relativamente fáciles, Marceline revivió a unos antiguos demonios gigantes, lo que encontró muy simpático que quisieran comer al público, mientras que Marshall solo revivió a un antiguo ejército que yacía al lado de un río de lava. Así la muerte les dio a todos una hora para preparar las hachas y que los jóvenes demonios descansaran. Fue solo un momento en que Marshall y Marceline fueron a saludar a los invitados. Y aunque no lo iban a admitir a descansar, ya que todas las pruebas les había bajado las energías.

-Hola gum gum, estas más delgado…ahora si te vez como que alguien te estuvo comiendo- se ríe el vampiro, mientras que Gumball solo lo mira con odio y menta se rie por debajo de las bromas de Marshall.

Por el otro lado, aun sentada Bonnibel y Hunson en sus sillas hablaban con una flotante Marceline.

-Me imagino que esta preparada…ahora viene el reto de verdad, el que te puedes morir- Habla en un tono paterno Hunson.

-lo sé papá, ufff…hasta ahora todo va bien, no te preocupes, además si es que no sobrevivimos, siempre puedes hacer nuevos demonios, ¿no?

Marceline y Hunson se miran con enojo, extrañamente Marceline estaba harta de la excesiva carga que su padre le imponía.

-Marceline deberías alimentarte- se entromete Bonnibel, quien de su cartera saca una manzana.

-gracias Bon Bon- se alegra la vampira y se la devora.

Este gesto nuevamente no paso por alto a Hunson y menta, quienes se miraban.

Así trascurrió una hora hasta que la muerte anuncia que la primera hacha estaba lista. Está estaba sobre una montaña flotando pero poseía un extraño brillo rojo. Marshall y marceline se miraron, ni ellos conocían que demonios les podría aparecer.

-bueno hermana es tu turno ahora—Marshall se cruza de brazos y la mira con una sonrisa.

-te podrías ganar el premio del hermano del año- comienza a flotar donde estaba la muerte pero se detiene—cuando termine aquí, me pagaras por la de hoy.

Gumball mira con extrañeza a su hermana que hundió su rostro en sus manos y a Marshall quien se coloca a reír.

La muerte estaba mirando fijamente a la montaña hasta que apareció Marceline, se miraron un momento hasta que la muerte se da vuelta hacia el público.

-¡la última prueba va a comenzar!, si Marceline logra derrotar al demonio superara la prueba—baja la vos y mira a Marceline—si sacas la piedad que obtuviste en la tierra, morirás—Marceline asiente con la cabeza y flota a el hacha.

Marceline flota muy cerca del hacha esto solo a un metro de está hasta que el brillo rojo se trasformó como en un brazo. ¿un brazo? Qué demonios. Se preguntó Marceline quien fue golpeda por el brazo del hacha. Cae varios metros de ahí.

-eso tuvo que haber dolido—menciona Marshall quien después se mordió la lengua al ver que su cuñada lo vio con cara de pánico y se levanta a ver mejor.

Marceline se levanta con una mano en su cara. Le dolió, ese golpe no fue cualquier, analizo la situación, si se acerca al hacha esta la golpearía, con dos golpes más sabia que estaría fuera de combate, entonces se levantó se acercó un poco, comenzó a flotar y grita con todo lo que puede.

-¡esto es por mis juguetes sexuales!- grita una vampira, donde todos los espectadores quedaron muy confundidos, menos una dulce princesa que se colocó tan roja que Hunson no pudo evitar sonreír a sus adentros, y Marshall se le escapa un ¡guacala!.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nuevo capitulo CON ADVERTENCIA DE UN POCO DE LIMON...espero que le guste...sinceramente es el capitulo que más me a gustado, no sé porque...pero bueno...**

**recuerde en dejarme sus criticas...Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS XD...siga criticando nomas así veo si voy en buen o mal camino ^^**

El comienzo de los bandos

Todos los mundos y universos conocidos, poseen distintos rituales de sobrevivencia, de soberanía, además de distintos grupos sociales, etc. Pero en un mundo donde el "mal" es lo que domina a todos los seres, es lógico que sus rituales son, comparados como con la tierra, horrorosos…bueno según la lógica de una dulce princesa, que analizaba lo más científicamente que podía, que como para ellos es normal tomar el té saltando en pasteles, para estos era normal que la futura heredera de la noche Nocheosfera combatiera a muerte con una aparente hacha demoniaca, y que este hecho fuera un entretenido y emocionante espectáculo para los que habitaban la Nocheosfera. Solo podía suspirar, e ignorar las miradas de sus acompañantes, sobre todo la de Hunson.

Pero comenzando con nuestra otra heroína quien estaba en dificultades pensaba una manera la cual podía llegar donde las hachas, ya estaba cerca de está y se trasforma a lo más pequeño y ágil que se le vino a la cabeza, un murciélago. La múrciela, pequeña y ágil, podía evitar los golpes del hacha, claro que evitando golpes y golpes, tenía presente que con uno más de ellos probablemente quedaría fuera del juego. Pero voló lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que llego al hacha, quedo quizás medio segundo pensando que es lo que aria pero con sus pequeñas manos tomo el hacha, quien ardía bajo sus manos y las quemaba igual que el sol, la vampira se trasformó en un demonio gigante, seguía siendo en apariencia un murciélago, pero más grande de lo normal.

Solo fue cuando estaba peleando para poder controlar el hacha, mientras esta expandía sus brazos mágicos y le seguía golpeando, que se dio cuenta que el diamante de su padre es el doble de poder y claramente no importan los golpes, lo que realmente importaba era su voluntad de poder manejar el objeto y no esté a ella. Es entonces que con todas sus fuerzas la levanta y grita fuertemente.

-¡no importa lo que ocurra, tu eres mía!

El hacha de un momento a otro dejo de brillar y tener esos diabólicos brazos, la reina de los vampiros vuelve a su forma humanoide, mira el hacha en sus manos, esta vez el hacha era de ella y solo de ella, era una sensación extraña, una sensación de arraigó con su parte diabólica. Pero justo cuando comenzó a dar unos pasos al escenario, toda su visión se fue en negro, y solo pudo escuchar a Bonnibel gritar y su cuerpo cayendo como plomo al piso.

Un rayo fuertemente despierta a la vampira quien se sienta en una cama y ve un ventanal roto, afuera estaba lloviendo y los rayos caían sin cesar. –estoy en mi antigua habitación— pensó la vampira, pero algo le toca el brazo y está al asustarse se coloca en posición de defensa. Era Bonnibel.

-calma marcy, ya paso todo….calma calma—se sienta junto a ella en la cama y la calma.

-¿qué es lo que paso?

-bueno te desmayaste…-Marceline la aparta un poco con cara confundida—cuando por fin derrotaste el hacha, te desmayaste—se levanta y va a una parte oscura de la habitación, cuando regresa traína el hacha en sus manos—pasaste las pruebas Marceline, ahora el hacha es tuya—se la coloca en el regazo.

-¿y Marshall?

Bonnibel niega con la cabeza, pasa un breve momento y las dos mujeres se quedan en un rotundo silencio.

-¿Qué? pero como…—se levanta de la cama.

Bonnibel se tapa la boca pero después se coloca a reír—jajaja, lo siento, es que no pensé que reaccionarias así… jajajaja…claro que paso, aún él no se desmayó, jejeje—queda mirando a Marceline sacándose unas lagrimosos de los ojos—bueno me lo debías por tu grito de guerra…hay que gracioso…- coloca sus manos en su cadera y queda pensando.

Marceline se sentó o más bien se desplomo en la cama. El humor de la princesa a veces era como el mundo de la Nocheosfera, Marceline siempre se preguntaba si realmente no era de ahí originalmente. Aun sentada, eso sí, con la boca abierta mirando a la nada. Realmente había quedado en shock.

-bueno creo que ya es hora de que hablemos de cosas más importantes, bueno…si te sientes bien...—Bonnibel ya se estaba preocupando, Marceline había cerrado la boca, pero ahora estaba con cara de enojada mirando al suelo—bueno…y—pero fue interrumpida por que la vampira se levantó la tomo de la cintura y la tira a la cama, no pudo evitar que solo ese movimiento le dio entender que aún le dolían los golpes del hacha diabólica, sobre todo el de la cara, y eso que ella era una vampira.

-me pagaras tu broma Bonnibel…-antes que Bonnibel dijera algo Marceline le tapó la boca con su mano—yo estaba en una situación de vida o muerte, y te prometí que pensaría en ti en la competencia…todo…fue adrenalina cariño…- está termino la frase con cambio de ojos a rojos a verdes. Bonnibel arrugo su frente. Quería argumentarle que esas cosas no se gritan, menos delante de todo el mundo. Pero algo la detuvo y fue que Marceline no pudo evitar colocar cara de dolor.

Bonni aparto la mano de Marceline suavemente y tomo la cara de la vampira—veo que aun te duele—Marceline le responde con una sonrisa mientras estas se quedan mirando—aun para ser mitad vampiro y mitad demonio…te hiso daño…es sorprendente…

-no me cambies el tema Bonnibel, vez que yo tenía razón….asique ahora tú me debes…-pero antes que terminara la oración fue callada por un beso de la princesa que solo duro un instante ya que Marceline no pudo evitar gritar de dolor—perdón…el golpe de la cara es el que más me duele…

-así veo—dijo Bonnibel con una voz sensual, mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de Marceline.

-sabes…no es que me esté quejando ni nada…pero si me das unas horas…-termino la frase la vampira con una sonrisa

-te debo una ¿no es así?- continuo por sacarle el pantalón—además con este frio que hace…te ara bien un poco de calor—coloca una mano sobre la ropa interior de la vampira.

Bonnibel delicadamente le saca ahora la ropa interior de Marceline, se coloca a besar el alrededor del ombligo, bajando lentamente. Marceline solo la queda mirando, aunque cuando Bonnibel llega a su perla no puede evitar tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y colocar sus manos en el pelo de chicle. Bonnibel la besa suavemente, succiona los líquidos que salían de la vampira, pero no se olvida de jugar con la perla de Marceline, la muerde y la vampira comienza a soltar unos gemidos.

-Bonnibel…más…- es lo que menciona una vampira que había comenzado a mover sus caderas, y aparentemente se le olvido él dolor.

Bonnibel sonríe y coloca dos dedos dentro de Marceline, comienza a moverlos lentamente, pero la vampira quería más, asique tuvo que ir más rápido, se apartó un momento para ver la cara de Marceline pero esta con sus manos la empuja hacia abajo, Bonnibel al entender lo que quería comienza a morder suavemente pero rápido la perla de Marceline, quien le responde con unos gemidos muy fuertes. Solo paso un momento cuando Marceline tiene un orgasmo, Bonnibel saca sus dedos lentamente, besa a Marceline suavemente, aun con el sabor de está, y estaba realmente orgullosa se haber sacado un orgasmo tan rápido a la reina de los vampiros.

-eso no paga la que me debes Bonnibel…— respira profundamente el vampiro para recuperarse.

-pensé que me dirías eso…sabes tu padre te trajo acá ¿Por qué?

-este era mi antiguo cuarto, yo rompí esta venta…

-ni me quiero imaginar porque—se coloca acostada al lado de la vampira—sabes tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes mar mar.

-lo sé, pero primero deja vestirme porque créeme que no puedo hablar "cosas importantes"—hace un gesto con sus manos—si estoy semi desnuda Bon Bon, además conozco un lugar donde podemos hablar…con tranquilidad.

-bueno…tu sabes que confió en ti mar mar…- con su mano le tira un beso.

-y yo también…por eso caigo en tus crudas bromas—está la mira con odio.

En una cueva tan lejana a su actual hogar de las dos gobernantes estabas recién acomodándose, el lugar era oscuro y con todos que se degradaban del rojo. Bonnibel mira muy atentamente del lugar, jamás había visto tan legos, todo era en general arena y rocas, pero nada más. Nada de civilización destruida, ni mostros, ni lluvia, nada.

-una vez cuando quise huir de mi padre volé hasta acá—habla con una voz muy tranquila la vampira mientras se acomoda en la cueva y enciende una pequeña fogata—me alejé más eso sí…pero como vez…no hay vida…no hay nada.

-nos demoramos como cuatro horas en llegar— afirma la científica mientras mira a fuera todo el desierto- ¿y si aun así escucha?

-Bonni es eterno y todo…pero lo veo muy difícil….sus poderes como todos los seres eternos, tienen sus limitaciones y sus fuertes—se acomoda al frente de la pelirosa—y que escuche de tan legos…no es uno de sus fuertes.

De repente un silencio invade a las dos chicas, las dos solo quedan divagando en sus pensamientos, hasta que la científica saca su extraño collar, se colocó a mirar el fuego seriamente, mientras la vampira veía el exterior.

-sé que tú como yo, sabes que tu padre planea algo bastante grande en mi mundo—declara la dulce princesa sin apartar sus ojos del fuego— antes de cualquier cosa quisiera que me dijeras que es lo que piensas tú.

-quizás no algo tan apartado de lo que tú piensas princesa...—habla la vampira sin dejar de mirar al horizonte, probablemente vagando más en sus recuerdos que en lo que hablaba su acompañante.

-Marceline la reina de los vampiros, es un gran título…sé que tu padre coloca una gran fe en ti. Hará todo, todo lo posible para que seas la heredera de la Nocheosfera…y lo más interesante es...es que a ti te importa bastante su opinión…- termina Bonnibel con una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

Marceline no pudo evitar poner mala cara, pero al ver la triste cara de la princesa solo se acoto a preguntar-¿eso crees Bonnibel?

-es algo que sé...—miro desafiante al vampiro y añadió—por la simple razón que no fuera así…no tendríamos estos anillos—levanto su mano mostrando el anillo de bodas.

Marceline sonríe levemente y se levanta para mirar al horizonte—él, con mi hermano, es lo único que me queda en la vida…he pasado muchas cosas…y sé que me quedan muchas por pasar… algunas de ellas las he hecho por el—se da vuelta para mirar a su Bonnibel—pero otras las hago por mi…y últimamente por ti.

Bonnibel no puede sonrojar un poco a la intensa mirada de la vampira—quiero tu opinión de esto Marceline…

-sé que más que eso…quieres saber si en la batalla final…realmente estaré de tu bando…o en el de él—Bonnibel abre los ojos como platos, algo que realmente no se espera siempre que el Vampiro la lea tan bien…—volveré a la tierra Bonnibel, se lo debo a alguien…le prometí que nunca lo olvidaría, aunque él me olvidara a mí—se quedó mirando al horizonte otra vez.

Bonnibel cambio su cara de sorprendida a molesta en cuestión de segundos—hamm, eso quiere decir que estarás por tu propio bando, aunque yo muera o no…- comenzó a jugar con el collar pasándoselo en mano a mano, un poco molesta, probablemente más celosa que molesta. La vampira al percatarse de esto solo se sentó al lado de ella y toma el collar en sus manos, mientras la mira y le da una sonrisa.

-eres bastante celosa mi vida...pero créeme que no tienes que preocuparte…algo que tenemos los vampiros honrados es que cumplimos nuestras promesas, y prometí que te protegería, aunque esto cueste…sacrificios—termina colocando una mano en su cintura y la otra en su barbilla para besarla. Bonnibel por un leve momento cae en los encantos de la vampira pero la alega para recoger el collar.

-entonces eso quiere decir que estas plenamente de mi parte—mira al collar mientras lo limpiaba suavemente con sus manos, levanta la vista le aprieta suavemente la nariz a la vampira—prométeme que pase lo que pase, estarás de mi lado y confiaras en mi—la vampira levanta las segas ¿Por qué su esposa era tan específica y persistente?-¡promételo Marceline!—aprieta fuertemente su nariz.

-¡ya! Ya…deja mi nariz….duele…princesa violenta...—se pone una mano en su nariz y sonríe—bueno ahora que estas más relajada, me dirás para qué ese collar que supuestamente yo te regale…

-este collar es solo uno de los artefactos que me ayudaran a ver la verdad en esté mundo de caos…- levanta orgullosa su collar, mira con una sonrisa triúnfate a la vampira y le da un beso en la mejilla.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo más corto de lo habitual, pero solo es por que el otro se viene lo bueno...y ya con este nos estamos acercando al fin.**

**les agradezco por leer xD**

Los secretos se quedan en la cueva

Fue en una cueva y una fogata encendida que la dulce princesa le explico sus futuros planes a Marceline, quien la escuchaba con absoluta atención, poseían el mismo fin, con dos elementos compatibles, inteligencia y fuerza.

-el collar de la verdad…no va a funcionar—miraba Marceline mientras miraba a su esposa que analizaba las agravaciones del extraño collar.

Al parecer el collar, media las onda de voz de las personas, y así poder calcular la probabilidad de que estén mintiendo.

-no es certero…da probabilidades…- refuta una princesa aparentemente molesta.

-princesa no es difícil mentir…por lo menos a notros los demonios es algo que se nos da muy fácil—ve que la otra no responde y aparentemente seguía molesta—mi padre debe ser un rey de las mentiras. Pero vamos sigue contando el plan.

-básicamente eso… me preocupa que nadie tenga la fuerza de derrotarlo…si es que no termino mi experimento, ahora solo me estoy fiando de lo que la probabilidad de que este mintiendo.

-muchos demonios tienes ordenes, lo he notado, igual que Marshall, pero no podemos hacer nada o nos descubrirán...—se detiene un momento para hablar y mira fijamente a Bonnibel—creo Bonni que mi padre va a subir solo, en primer lugar….los demonios le temen mucho, pero si ellos suben a tu mundo…bueno ni me imagino lo que pasaría…pero algo e dice que comenzara él solo.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?—pregunta la científica mientras leía los resultados de su collar.

-por lo que paso cuando nos conocimos cariño—Bonnibel levanta la cara, refleja extrañeza en su rostro—comenzó a chupar las almas dulces…sé que no quiere que le arrebaten las almas, él quiere devorarse todas las almas, por lo menos en Ooo…

-si tienes razón en eso…- medito mirando al fuego y apretando los resultados en sus manos—quiere decir que nos queda poco tiempo…muy poco…

-en mejor que no pensemos en eso, planeare algo con Marshall para averiguar, mientras tú te concentras en tus cosas científicas, ¿Cómo vas?

-es extraño, mi hermano no miente, al parecer solo tiene miedo y está… divagando, probablemente su estrés esté muy alto…mientras que menta, es extraño… menta y tu padre poseen…uff…esto ha sido inútil—arruga el papel y lo tira al fuego—sabes ya es muy tarde…

-así es…es muy tarde ¿quieres volver?

-no creo que tenga energías para volver...

-¿perdón?... quien es la que hoy paso por una terrible prueba, y además te traje hasta acá—mira molesta una vampira, mientras su pareja la ignora completamente se levanta y se coloca al lado de la vampira

-Sabes, ya que estamos tan legos…y nadie nos escucha...podría gritar lo más fuerte que pueda…teniendo la seguridad que ni tu hermano o tu papá nos escuchen—declara la princesa mientras abraza por la cintura a la vampira y está la coloca en sus piernas.

-tienes razón cariño, pero como te mencione antes, hoy ya ha sido mucho para la reina de los vampiros—Bonnibel hace un puchero.

-sabes me encanta tu forma de murciélago…y la del demonio musculoso—le da un beso en la mejilla y se acerca a su oreja para hablar suavemente—podríamos dormir aquí y me podrías acurrucar con tu forma de murciélago gordito…

-oye no es gordo, solo que como murciélago tengo mucho pelaje…no soy gorda Bon—mira herida la vampira.

-¿por favor?... no quiero que volemos, el viaje es como de cuatro horas…

La vampira sonríe y se trasforma en un murciélago, abrazando a la princesa dulce, las dos se acomodan dentro de la cueva, solo pasa un momento cuando comienzan a hablar.

-te imaginas lo que solo algunos demonios ya han hecho en los reinos de Ooo… que estén aterrados, imagínate si van todos…o aun peor que vaya tu padre…

-bueno sería como la vez anterior…comería almas…pero sin que nadie lo detenga…se las comería a todas….ni yo ni Marshall con las hachas podríamos detenerlo…y aunque lográramos devolverlo con el conjuro, volvería una y otra vez…

-sabes Marceline…pronto las cosas se van a colocar difíciles… sé que me apoyaras, junto al mundo de Ooo, pero…are todo lo posible para que no nos enfrentemos a tu padre directamente, te lo prometo.

Pasa un breve silenció, la princesa no podía dormir, la conversación hiso que se colocara alerta además ella había dormido junto a Marceline una siesta cuando está se encontraba inconsciente.

-Marceline ¿me escuchaste?

-si Bon te escuche…sé que no tienes sueño, tus latidos están más rápidos de lo normal—tomo a Bonnibel es sus brazos y salió volando—asique nos vamos a nuestra cama…te puedo acurrucar ahí…- muestra una sonrisa llena de colmillos la vampira.

-sabes te lo dejo pasar solo porque casi mueres hoy…- se abraza fuertemente al Vampiro.

-sabes creo que no estoy tan cansada… me acorde de mis juguetes que me debes…puedo descansar después…así descanso feliz—Bonnibel la abrasa más fuerte—y además así paran tus ansias- levanta las enormes cejas la vampira.

-¡Marceline eso es mentira! Yo solo estoy preocupada por tu padre.

-Bonnibel, tú no eres una buena mentirosa—agacha un poco la cabeza para Bonnibel puedo escucharla bien—tu olor te delata cariño…

Bonnibel solo puede colocarse inmensamente roja, mientras la vampira invade el cielo de la Nocheosfera con una fuerte carcajada.


End file.
